


welcome to:      Exo            planet

by lay_zhyx



Category: EXO, NCT, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Jongin, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Random Drabbles, Single dad Jongin, Smut, daddy Yeol, hardcore smut, im biased? Pffttt nooo.., little!sehun, lots of fluff, request if you want lol, romantic relationships, tooth rotting fluff is2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay_zhyx/pseuds/lay_zhyx
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and imagines for Exo! There’s fluff, romance, fluff, smut, and more fluff :’). Feel free to request!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Park Chanyeol was whipped. He was so whipped it wasn't even remotely funny.

 

Anyone with two eyes could see how _whipped_ he was for Jongin. His younger boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol would always stare at him with heart eyes, like the boy held the universe in his hands.

 

Chanyeol was so _painfully_ in love with Jongin.

 

Jongin with his puppy eyes, beautiful tanned skin and a smile that could rival the sun in its brightness. His pretty angel.

 

If you asked Chanyeol what was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, he'd tell you it was Jongin's laugh. If you asked him what was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, he'd tell you it's Jongin laying in bed early in the morning with the sun shining on him. Giving him an almost godly look. His brown soft hair sprawled on the pillow in a mess that only Jongin could manage to make look good.

 

If you asked Chanyeol why he was alive? He'd tell you it was because of Jongin.

 

Chanyeol _lives_ for Jongin.

 

Call him obsessed, crazy, clingy, he doesn't care. All he cares about is his boyfriend.

 

***************

 

The door slammed shut announcing Chanyeol's arrival and almost immediately a blur of brown hair entered his field of vision before a body collided with his.

Chanyeol laughed and threaded his hands through the soft locks he oh so loved. "Hey little one, you're home early today" Jongin peered up at Chanyeol with his killer smile showing the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, ( that Chanyeol loved so much- but then again Chanyeol loves everything about Jongin ).

  

"Welcome home baby....my afternoon classes got cancelled" Jongin nuzzled his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

 

"Good, more time for me" The older kissed the top of his lover's head and just stood in the entrance of their apartment for a minute, basking in Jongin's warmth and scent.

 

 

*************

 

 

Jongin stared intently at his laptop, not registering the footsteps creeping up behind him. So when arms suddenly wrapped around his neck he let out a very manly shriek. Turning around and staring at Chanyeol with wide surprised eyes.

 

"Hyung" Jongin whined.

 

Chanyeol picked Jongin up and sat down on the bed with the boy on his lap, cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss on his plump lips.

 

Yeah Chanyeol was blessed...

 

"Hyung I'm working- ah" Chanyeol's hands snuck underneath Jongin's shirt, his thumb brushing over his boyfriend's nipple teasingly.

 

"Be a good boy for me hm? Listen to me okay?" Jongin, lost in the feeling of Chanyeol's hands all over him, only nodded.

 

"Ah look at you, already hard from just a few touches...such a good sl*t for me" Jongin whined at that, gripping onto Chanyeol's broad shoulders and pressing their lips back together.

 

"Chanyeol....hyung please" The older smirked before unbuttoning Jongin's jeans. "Off" The younger didn't need to be told twice so he took off his jeans and looked up at Chanyeol, waiting for his next order.

 

"Leave your boxers on and come here" Even though he felt confused, Jongin straddled Chanyeol's Thighs yet again and started sucking on the older's neck. Revelling in the low groan that came from his lover.

  

"Now ride my thigh" Chanyeol whispered lowly in Jongin's ear and the younger felt himself grow harder if that was possible.

 

"O-okay" And surely enough, Jongin started moving slowly at first, using his 3 years of dancing to his advantage. Moving his hips in a way that he knew would drive Chanyeol crazy.

  

"Look at you....all messed up, riding my thigh like a fu**ing wh**e" Jongin moaned loudly before he was pulled into a rough messy kiss which managed to turn him on even more.

 

The younger picked up his pace, his moans growing louder by the second.

 

 "Ch-Chanyeol please"

 

"Please what princess?"

 

"Fu** me"

 

******************

 

 

"I don't understand" Chanyeol stared at Jongin with tears brimming his eyes. Everything hurt so much. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.

 

"What don't you understand Hyung?" Jongin's eyes seemed bored. Done. Like he didn't care.

 

He didn't care, did he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I......why is he dead?" Chanyeol sniffled and resisted the urge to ugly sob, God the only character he ever loved in this show was now dead. What did Chanyeol do to deserve this?

 

 "Hyung its a show, I can't believe you're crying over it!!" Jongin's once bored eyes were now bewildered.

 

"Shut up! You'll never understand" More tears fell and he sniffled sadly.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes before pulling Chanyeol so he was laying on his lap. The younger threaded his hand through the other's soft fluffy hair, smiling once Chanyeol seemingly melted at his touch.

 

See, Jongin knew. He knew how much Chanyeol loved him. How he was the center of the older's universe. He knew others called Chanyeol obsessed, creepy. He knew his mother thought that their relationship was unhealthy. How she was scared Chanyeol would do something to Jongin if he left him.

 

But nobody knew Chanyeol like Jongin did. The soft, putty Chanyeol who on more than one occasion begged Jongin to  fu** him raw. The Chanyeol who enjoyed being dominated and enjoyed being the small spoon.

 

They all thought Chanyeol was capable of hurting and damaging, however, they didn't know he couldn't hurt a fly. Hell, he was scared of them.

 

Nobody knew that Jongin had the upper hand in their relationship.

 

"Baby...are you sleepy?" Chanyeol glanced up at the younger and nodded.

 

"Go wash up and I'll clean up a bit here, okay?" He got up and pressed a soft kiss to Jongin's head, walking over to their room and shouting a, "Don't take too long" behind he shoulder.

 

Yeah, Chanyeol was Jongin's little boy.

 

It's just that nobody knows it.

 

**************

 

They were having lunch at Jongin's parents' house and Chanyeol ( as usual ) sat next to the younger. Relaxing once his hand rested on his right thigh.

 

"So Chanyeol, how's your job going?" Jongin's mom, Mrs.Kim, asked.

 

"It's going well thanks for asking" The older smiled politely, trying to ignore the weird look she was giving him.

 

She never liked Chanyeol. Saying he's too old for Jongin and that he's too clingy and obsessed.

 

Well, Jongin didn't care.

 

 "And you Jongin? How is _college_?" She emphasized the word ' college ' and the brown haired boy only rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine"

 

"That's right, Chanyeol, I've been meaning to ask you. Is your company named PCY entertainment?" This time it was Jongin's father. Mr.Kim.

 

 "Yes it is, why?"

 

"Oh nothing son, I'm just very proud. You seem to be doing well"

 

See, unlike Jongin's mother, his father loved Chanyeol. He thinks he's a good man, and he's successful. More importantly, he loves Jongin purely, so why should he hate him? Age doesn't matter. It's merely a number. 

"Ah thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without Jongin-ah" Chanyeol smiled bashfully and Jongin's heart almost melted at the sight.

 

"You're so cheesy"

 

 

*******************

 

Chanyeol's eyes followed Jongin's movements. The way he rotated and rolled his hips. His slow pace was almost driving the older crazy. Borderline insane.

  

"Baby, am I going too slow?" Chanyeol _knew_ that Jongin was aware of his speed and how _frustratingly_ slow he was, but he also knew that the younger would continue teasing him.

 

 "I- ah!" Thesounds coming out of Chanyeol's mouth almost made Jongin spill, and the way he looked..

 

Hair messed up, eyes filled with unspilttears and a dark red spreading across his cheeks and nose. His lips were swollen from Jongin roughly kissing him and.....other activities.

The dancer loved when Chanyeol was like this. All messed up and needy for Jongin to see. Only for Jongin to see.

 

"Jongin-ah"

 

Jongin also loved hearing his name out of those lips. Especially at times like these.

 

"I love you" Jongin whispered, placing soft kisses to the other's neck and jaw. Increasing his pace and making Chanyeol moan louder and louder with each thrust.

 

The sounds filling the room were so lewd. Skin slapping against skin, heavy pants and breaths, and Chanyeol's deep voice chanting Jongin's name like a mantra.

  

And It was Jongin's favorite sounds.

 

*****************

 

The water in the tub rocked with Chanyeol as he bounced up and down on Jongin's coc*. The pleasure shooting up the older's spine. It felt so good. Having Jongin staring at him like a piece of meat, like he's ready to eat him up at any second. The soft smirk playing on his face at how wrecked he made Chanyeol feel. At how _good_ he wrecked him.

  

"You're so needy aren't you? So desperate to c*m" Chanyeol moaned so fu**ing sinfully and Jongin found himself lost in the older's hazy gaze. In his labored breaths and pink swollen lips. In the way his body molded so perfectly with Jongin's, as if they were one.

 

"Jongin- ahh feels so good. You're so big" The younger pressed hungry kisses on Chanyeol's jaw and neck, biting down hard to leave marks on his pale soft skin. To let the whole world know that Chanyeol was his. He belonged to him only.

 

And maybe _Jongin_ was the one who was obsessed after all. 

 

Obsessed with Park Chanyeol. With his lanky figure. His deep voice that would rise in pitch whenever Jongin made him feel good. His puppy like eyes and dimpled smile. His deep laugh and how he always had to clap or hit something whenever he laughed too hard. How he doubled over with tears in his eyes. How he looked so beautiful even when he cries. His silliness and goofiness. How he always managed to make Jongin smile. Even through horrible days. His determination and hard work, his amazing producing skills and his calming voice. His voice alone managed to lull Jongin to sleep.

 

Jongin was amazed at how Park Chanyeol made him fall in love all over again in their porcelain bathroom.

 

"Chanyeol, Yeol hyung- fu** stop for a second" Chanyeol slowed his pace and pressed himself closer to the younger, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder.

 

Chanyeol gets it. Whenever Jongin gets overwhelmed they would stop for a few moments. Catch their breaths, share a few soft kisses.

 

But this wasn't why Jongin wanted to stop this time.

 

"Hyung- I know this isn't the perfect place, or the perfect time, but listen to me. I love you, I love you so much. I love your voice and your smile and your laugh. I love the cute pout you do whenever you concentrate on something and I love your cute dimples. I love how you cry over silly little things like T-V shows and how you cry whenever you see a puppy being cute. I love your clumsiness and inhumanheight. I love how you clap or slap your thigh whenever you laugh too hard. I love you, I love everything about you Park Chanyeol. You're my definition of love and safety and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Hyung, this isn't the perfect place, or the perfect time, but to me it couldn't get any more perfect. So....hyungie, my tall clumsy Prince Charming, will you....will you marry me?"

 

Chanyeol stared at Jongin with wide tear filled eyes and all of a sudden, he brought his hands up and covered his face,a sob escaping him. 

  

Jongin immediately felt panic surging through him and he pulled the older closer to him, holding him tightly as sobs shook his body.

 

 

"Why are you crying? If you're not ready then-"

 

"N-no!" Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his heart break.

 

He thought..

 

"No?"

 

"No! Not no no, I-i meant no to- ah fu** yes I'll marry you Jongin" Chanyeol removed his hands from his face and saw an amused-happy-relieved expression on Jongin's face. In return, the younger saw puffy eyes, flushed cheeks and _adoration_.

  

"I love you, I love you so much" Chanyeol buried his face in Jongin's neck and pressed soft kisses to his skin.

 

"Okay..........hyung can you move now? I'm kinda getting blue ball”

  

"Oh hush"


	2. you warm me up- OT9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see this as platonic or romantic! you decide and tell me in the comments how you saw it <3!

It was a warm evening.

 

Well, it was minus Two degrees outside, but to this group of nine boys, it was never warmer than this. Huddled near the fire with hot cocoa/ tea/ coffee ( they could never agree on one drink ) in oversized hoodies and jumpers, they didn't think it could get more perfect.

 

Junmyeon's always thought a dorm of nine was a total full house, filled with noise and never a moment of silence and peace. Clothes thrown around everywhere, and missing belongings on the daily. He just never thought he'd love it so much. He never thought He'd have a family of eight and he never thought a family could be of different blood.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

Minseok looked around the room at them, and he couldn't help the affectionate smile that tugged at his lips. At first, he was annoyed with them because they depended on him way too much, claiming that he's the eldest. It's his job. They complained to him, ran to him when they're in trouble and it was so god damn annoying.

 

Not now though.

 

Now? _They_ were annoyed with Minseok's motherly tendencies. Asking them if they were tired, if they had enough sleep. Reminding them to dress well when going out and making sure none of them missed a meal. He never thought he'd come to love eight overgrown toddlers as much as he loves them.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

 

Baekhyun locked eyes with Minseok across the room, giggling once a stupid thought crossed his mind. "This is the part we feel electricity and butterflies MinMin hyung" The eldest only laughed and continued drinking his hot cocoa with marshmallows ( something he made clear he _loves_ ).

 

Baekhyun loved winter because of days like these. Days when they lazed around, soft chatter, and relaxing music. Warm drinks and warm sweaters. Days when even Yixing was home. Everything was just so quiet, warm, nice. It's like if anyone raised their voice a tiny bit, the peace would be broken. Like their bubble would burst and the harsh chill from outside would break in and wrap itself around their hearts, squeeze until they're drained again.

 

Baekhyun never thought that eight people would manage to make him so full of energy. Make his heart so happy.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

Yixing closed his eyes as a warm big hand threaded through his hair, relaxing him further. All previous tears, pain and heartache forgotten.

After all, whenever he's with them, he forgets. Whenever he's with them, everything feels okay again.

 

Yixing isn't home often. He keeps traveling back and forth between Korea and China. Somehow having to balance his solo promotions and solo concerts with their group's concerts and promotions. So, he misses them a lot. He misses them when he can't sleep, when his thoughts get ahold of him and keep him up till dawn. He misses them when he can't eat, when his insecurities and fear of gaining weight take over, leaving him a tired mess.

He never thought he'd find someone- rather, eight people, that could keep him together.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

 

Chanyeol smoothed Yixing's hair away from his face, smiling once he noticed the other's steady breathing. Somehow he managed to fall asleep on the floor, using Chanyeol's thigh as a pillow.

 

 _He must’ve been exhausted.._..

 

The younger lifted his head up and saw Junmyeon worriedly staring at Yixing, and really? Chanyeol was feeling the same.

 

Park Chanyeol didn't have many worries, if not at all. He was healthy, happy and successful. What more did he need in life?

There was one thing that worried him. One thing that could tear him to pieces, and break him.

 

It was the eight boys sitting in this room. Those eight boys were Chanyeol's only worry and only weakness in life.He was never one to cry so easily, but when it came to them, tears just flowed like a river. These eight who always could sense when he's upset. Who deterred interviewers from asking him any questions when he wasn't feeling like being the Happy virus. So he loves them. 

 

He never thought anyone could make him cry out of worry. Make him _worry_ so bad.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

Jongdae tugged at Kyungsoo's black strands, watching as the younger glared feverishly at him. In another universe Jongdae would've been terrified, but in this universe? _Their_ universe? He knew Kyungsoo was as soft as a newborn kitten.

And maybe he said that thought out loud, and maybe, just maybe, it turned out that Kyungsoo's punches weren't as soft as he looked.

 

Jongdae was loud, he'll admit. He whines a lot, and nags a lot. He's almost like their second- or well, third mom. Except he whines more than your average mom.

Back at home he was always yelled at for whining so much, his own parents found him annoying. So.....Jongdae finds it weird that these eight boys love him unconditionally. Whines and all.

 

Yes, he gets pinched sometimes for being loud, but none of them ever told him he was annoying. None of them ever hurt him. Not emotionally at least.

Physically? Oh yeah he was _just_ punched.

 

Jongdae never thought he'd find someone who'd love him despite all his   -bad qualities- as his parents would say.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

Jongin snickered once Kyungsoo landed a direct punch to Jongdae's arm. Somehow smiling brighter when Kyungsoo winked at him.

 

The brunet boy felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder, so he simply placed his own arms above the other's. Resisting the urge to coo once the boy in his arms practically melted at his touch.

 

Jongin hates winters with a burning passion. It was the worst time of the year and nothing anyone says could change his mind.

 

There is _one_ perk though.

 

He gets to cuddle with everyone as much as he likes. See, in hot weather, nobody likes to cuddle with him since there'll be sweat involved. In winter though?

 

Yes, never mind, it's the best time of the year.

 

He looked around the room, feeling his heart actually skip a beat at how....beautiful the scene looked. At how beautiful _they_ looked. Jongin would paint it if he could, or he'd take a picture.

 

He just thought that neither would do them justice anyway.

 

He'll just take a picture in his mind and save it in his heart. He had a feeling that he won't forget something as beautiful as this.

 

Something as beautiful as _them_.

 

Jongin never thought he could fall in love with eight men.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

 

Kyungsoo, after punching Jongdae, felt sympathy for the older and so he got up to make him a cup of hot chocolate in compensation.

 

Besides, It was time to get started on dinner.

 

"Yeol, can you come help me?"

 

The two ( Yixing woke up and continued his nap on Junmyeon's lap ) stood in the kitchen, preparing ingredients to make stew and maybe grill some meat if they felt up to it ( they would if they were asked, because yes, they were whipped ).

 

Jongdae sat on the counter drinking his newly made hot chocolate, waiting to be instructed if needed.

 

The three then started working in harmony. Since they were used to being the designated cooks, ( along with Yixing of course but he was too busy sleeping right now ) they were finished in about an hour and a few minutes.

 

The group sat on the dining table, chatter and laughter filling the room, and Kyungsoo's never felt so good before.

 

 

"This is so good, thank you hyungs!" Jongin put his thumbs up before continuing to eat.

 

 

"It was mostly our Soo right here, as usual, so thank him" Chanyeol said.

 

 

"Yup, I mostly ate what he cut up" Jongdae joined in, making the others laugh.

 

 

"Thank you Soo, it's really good"

 

 

"As expected of our Chef Kyungsoo"

 

 

"Thanks baby, it's amazing"

 

 

"Thank you hyungie, we'll eat well"

 

 

Kyungsoo's been getting compliments on his cooking since trainee days, and he thought he'd stop blushing by now.

 

But here he is, and here they are.

 

 

Sehun was about to protest once another piece of meat was put on his plate, but the look mother Jongdae gave him made him shut up.

 

Being the youngest out of nine ( previously twelve ) was tough. He's always getting picked on and teased. They made him do a lot of chores too, saying that he's the maknae. He should do it.

 

Sehun would be a liar if he said that's the only treatment he got. Nah, he'll admit that he's a spoiled brat. He was way more spoiled than your average five year old and that's saying something.

 

They always dote on him. Buy him whatever he wants even though he has the money for it.

 

Minseok was always there when Sehun felt like crying and going back home. When he was scared and tired and lonely. Minseok was there.

 

When he missed _Luhan_. Minseok was there.

Junmyeon was like Sehun's mother/best friend. He somehow always knew when Sehun was feeling down, and he somehow always knew how to cheer him up. Make him feel happy again. 

 

Yixing was someone Sehun looked up to a lot. The older always helped him while dancing ( not that he needed it ) and taught him how to improve his balance. Yixing also made Sehun laugh. Straight up _double over and cry out of laughter_  kind of laugh.

Sehun wouldn't know what to do if Yixing left them. That's something that he doesn't like thinking about at all.

 

His favorite hyung though? It definitely had to be Byun Baekhyun. They were all special in his heart, but Baekhyun just rests a tiny tiny bit above the others.

 

He always goofed around with Sehun and made him feel so light and happy. Sometimes the others would get embarrassed of their childishness, but that's what Sehun loved about Baekhyun. He doesn't care. He's someone who cheered Sehun up immensely.

 

And of course. Sehun loves him for him.

 

Jongdae was Sehun's mom. Period. He's probably the one who fattens Sehun up the most. Pulls him out of dance practice when he thinks he's had enough, and drags him out of the gym when Sehun almost kills his body from how hard he's training.

 

He also helped in raising Sehun, in a way. He's been casted as a trainee when he was fourteen and well....you can guess how he was.

Back then, he was a literal brat. He was so rude, and he really doesn't know how they all stuck by him.

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon especially.

Sehun also found Jongdae cute. Cutest when he whines and pouts like a baby. It makes Sehun want to scoop him up and kiss him all over. He was just definitely among the ' cute line '

 

 

His second favorite hyung was Chanyeol since he's basically much like Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol helps Sehun with his rap most times, and he's comforted him whenever he didn't get any lines because he just doesn't sound good. Chanyeol took care of him and he made him feel safe. So safe and protected.

 

More often than not, Sehun sleeps in Chanyeol's room and they end up having long conversations that'll last till morning. They talked about anything and everything. Their hopes, dreams, future. What anime they liked best and which Pokémon character was their favorite.

Chanyeol was Kai's fan though, that's why he ain't on the top of his list. If he changes his bias to Sehun then maybe the youngest would reconsider. _Maybe_.

 

Kyungsoo, even though he was Sehun's hyung, he felt more like his baby. Sehun just felt the need to protect Kyungsoo with all his might. Even though he was scary and definitely doesn't need protection, he just...he's small. Small and cute. Small and cute and soft and just everything Sehun loves.

 

Kyungsoo always took care of Sehun when he was sick. Checked up on him every two seconds and gave him his sweaters to wear, and Sehun loves wearing his sweaters whenever he was sick. It just smelled of Kyungsoo.

 

Of home.

Kyungsoo was home to Sehun...

 

 

Jongin...

 

Sehun would talk about Jongin, he really would, but he'd probably take a whole day.

Jongin was his best friend, nah, his bestest friend. Sehun was so happy around him, Got up to mischief with him and lowkey did everything with him.

 

They were a package. Sehun and Jongin. Jongin and Sehun.

Jongin was his favorite cuddling companion since he wasn't shorter or taller than Sehun, so they fit together _just right_. Not to mention how Jongin could make Sehun melt with just one touch.

 

He had the most effect on Sehun, that's sure.

 

"Hunnie, eat up" Sehun glanced at Jongin before lifting a piece of meat to the older's lips.

"No baby I said you-" The others laughed once Sehun basically shoved the meat down Jongin's throat and the latter almost choked.

 

 

"Junmyeon hyung! I could've died!" Jongin stared at Junmyeon with a betrayed look on his face, pouting.

 

"Aigoo, Sehun! Such a bad boy" Junmyeon lightly slapped the maknae's hand, laughing even more at Jongin's now scandalized expression.

 

"Yeol hyung" Sehun raised his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes.

Alright Kim Jongin wanna play dirty?

 

"Sehun-ah! Don't hurt my idol or I'll stab you with this chopstick"

 

"Try me" Baekhyun oh'd from across the table, covering his face in fake shock.

 

"That's my maknae right there"

 

Sehun loved days like these the most. He just couldn't help missing three more people.

It would've been way more perfect if they were twelve...

 

But here he is, and here they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but this warmed ME up lmao. I love writing fluff like I honestly feel so happy afterwards :’). I hope you liked this! Would you like more like this? And do you want me to make an ot12 or should I stick to ot9? 
> 
> [ kudos keeps me going :-: ] 
> 
> -lay


	3. Baby don’t cry-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of single dad Jongin and his hyungs ( and maknae ) helping him raise his baby :’) 
> 
> Aka the soft Exo family imagine nobody asked for

 

Jongin woke up to the sound of a baby crying.

 

His baby.

 

He hurriedly got up from his bed and walked over to Jia’s crib, picking up the little bundle of tears and immediately started to rock her back and forth.

 

“Shh baby daddy’s here, daddy’s right here darling” After a few seconds, the little baby quieted down and Jongin sat back on his bed. He stared at his 8 months year old and smiled softly. 

 

“I love you, do you know that?” Jia as if she understood him smiled and made grabby hands towards his face. Jongin’s smile widened at that cute gesture and he pressed a kiss to both of her chubby cheeks.

 

“Nini? Everything alright?” Jongin glanced at his doorway and saw Yixing- one of his members, looking at him with concern.

 

“Yeah hyung everything’s fine. I’m sorry did she wake you?” Yixing immediately shook his head and walked further into the room.

 

“I was in the bathroom and heard her” The older stood in front of Jongin and Jia, crouching down and coming face to face with the little baby. “Hi there honey, will you tell uncle why you were crying?” Jia yet again smiled and bounced a little in Jongin’s lap, happy from seeing Yixing’s face.

 

Jongin’s daughter apparently liked Yixing the most from his members. She would always get excited when she saw him and would calm down when crying if Yixing held her.

 

Maybe he truly had healing powers?

 

Jia suddenly started babbling and Yixing couldn’t help the laugh that left him, reaching out and patting her head in an affectionate matter.

 

“Jongin do you want me to make her a bottle?” The older asked, and Jongin felt warmth spread all over his chest. Jongin was honestly very grateful for his members. They were always there for him and helped him with his baby. They practically raised her with Jongin. So even though they always took care of her and offered help, he couldn’t help feeling bashful and touched every single time.

 

“Oh Hyung....I can do that, but can you watch her for me please?” Yixing nodded before smiling brightly as Jongin handed him Jia.

 

“Why hello there” The girl giggled as she grasped Yixing’s shirt in her small fists, not caring that her daddy’s not with her anymore.

 

To Jia nobody else is important if Yixing’s in the same proximity. She’s a true Yixing stan.

 

“Dadada” The little baby mumbled and Yixing started making funny faces at her just to get her to laugh.

 

Well it worked. And in the process she got so excited she started jumping ( or trying ) in Yixing’s lap. Her little feet stomping on his thighs repeatedly while a big smile was on her face. 

 

Yixing was whipped at that point.

 

Jongin walked back into his room and saw Yixing laying on the bed on his back with Jia sitting on his chest, pulling on strands of his black hair.

 

“Oh my god Yixing hyung” Jongin placed the bottle on his nightstand trying to muffle his laughter at Yixing’s pained face.

 

“Baby we don’t do that” Jongin suddenly scooped Jia up into his arms ( hurting Yixing like a b!tch in the process ) and noticed how her eyes teared up almost immediately.

 

“Hey hey it’s me, it’s daddy” The little girl extended her arms towards Yixing ( no shut up Jongin was NOT offended ) her lips beginning to tremble as her eyes filled with even more tears. 

 

“Okay okay there” Jongin handed her back to Yixing ( who had a smirk on his face ) and sat down next to him. “Well...you’re gonna have to feed her” The older smiled at Jongin and nodded.

 

“I’m okay with that Nini” Yixing slowly brought the bottle to her lips and smiled once she started drinking quietly. Her little hand wrapping around Yixing’s finger calmly. It was like HE was her dad not Jongin, and yes, the younger was jealous as fu*k.

 

“She’s got your eyes” The older glanced at Jongin and locked eyes with him, offering his signature dimpled smile that always managed to calm Jongin’s heart. “Really?” 

 

“Yup, and your smile too” Jongin chuckled and glanced at his little girl laying in Yixing’s lap. She seemed so calm it was actually a wonder. Whenever any of the boys held her, she would get fussy and reach out for her dad, however when it’s Yixing? She seemed to ignore Jongin’s presence like she doesn’t even know him. That also happened with Minseok but that’s only because HE looks like a baby himself. She probably thinks he’s a friend or something...

 

Jongin would honestly kill to know why she’s so infatuated with Yixing.

 

“Hey...she fell asleep” The younger immediately got up, grabbing the bottle and slowly picking her up from Yixing’s lap. He headed to her crib and carefully placed her in it so she wouldn’t wake up. He could only hope she stays asleep this time.

 

“Thank you for helping hyung” Jongin made his way towards Yixing who was still sitting on the bed and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. Feeling warmth spread through his chest once Yixing hugged him back.

 

“It’s no problem at all Nini, we’re family and that’s what family does. Whenever you need me, just call and I’ll be here for you, okay?” And Jongin really doesn’t know why he was blessed with such good friends, such good brothers. All he knows was that he was lucky.

 

“Yeah okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you soft yet? And honestly Jia is me with Yixing :’). He’s just too adorable and talented our king is popping off I tell u. 
> 
> ( stream namanana ) 
> 
> ( stream tempo ) 
> 
> [ kudos keeps me going :-: ] 
> 
> -lay


	4. little Hun-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sehun trying with all his might to get into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is little space, if you’re uncomfortable with these type of fic’s then kindly don’t read <3 otherwise I hope you enjoy.

 

"Oh Sehun you better open this door right now or this won't end well"

 

See, Sehun knew he was in trouble. Big, enormous, gigantic trouble. So instead of facing it like _big boys_  do, he decided to hide in the bathroom and ignore every single word coming out of Zitao's mouth.

 

If you're wondering what he did, well let me tell you.

 

As soon as he woke up he decided to       ' make breakfast ‘ for his members and ended up completely destroying the kitchen. No one was really that mad at him since he was trying to do something good, so Junmyeon took it upon himself and explained that " _Little boys like you can’t go in the kitchen without an adult, okay Sehunnie_?" Then all was well.

 

 _That is until_  he started practicing his drawing skills ( worth Da Vinci's whole art ) on their dorm's walls. Throwing in a few curse words as well- just for good measure.

When Minseok saw the wall he just about had a heart attack. He immediately grabbed Sehun asking him why he didn't draw on papers and the little simply said that it was too small. The eldest gave him a timeout because Sehun _knew_ he wasn't supposed to draw on walls ( also for the curse words ) and the little was obedient for the next few hours.

 

The icing on the cake though...oh ho ho ho, Sehun outdid himself with that one. The little might as well sit on the " worst things that can be done " throne.

 

Zitao for the past three weeks has been working on music for his company's new artist who's debut was just around the corner. He left his USB in his laptop and got up to get a bottle of water when a certain someone unplugged the USB from its safe place inside the device.

 

They had a huge fish tank in their dorm since Sehun along with Jongin adored sea creatures, and it just so happened that Zitao's USB was shaped like a fish..

 

You can probably imagine what happened next.

 

Zitao went back to his room to see that his usb was missing and his laptop was shut, at first he thought one of his hyungs decided that he's done enough work for today and forcefully took his USB, but when Sehun ever so innocently came to Zitao, the sleeves of his jumper soaking wet, he knew something was up.

 

"Little one...why are your sleeves wet?" Zitao asked the little, hoping and praying that he didn't do what he thinks he did.

 

"Hunnie saved the little fish!" 

 

"W-what?"

 

"Come look daddy!" Sehun dragged a soulless Zitao to their home aquarium and showed him where his usb laid.

 

"Sehun you are in so much trouble" cue Sehun running to the bathroom and locking the door while Zitao retrieved his USB. The older hurriedly found one of his members ( that being Kyungsoo ) and told him to try and salvage it.

 

Going to present time, Zitao sat in front of the bathroom door, his blood pressure high and patience  _very low._

 

Normally, Zitao's the nice one. The one who never gets mad and the one Sehun and Jongin ( Jongdae was a literal angel ) run to when they're in trouble and trying to escape punishments, so when _he's_ the one that's mad- that's when the littles know they're in for a treat.

 

"He still won't come out?" Baekhyun sat next to Zitao and placed a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

 

"No"

 

"You know we can always lock pick the door" Tao shook his head at that and sighed, trying his best to control his anger.

 

"He's already scared, if we open the door by force he'll be terrified" Baekhyun hummed in agreement before clearing his throat.

 

"Sehun? It's dada....will you open the door for me baby?" Tao stared at the door anxiously ( Sehun's been in there for a full hour ) and bit his lip in worry.

 

"I-is daddy still mad at Sehun?" The little mumbled from behind the door and Tao's heart just about melted.

 

he can never be mad at him.

 

"No no Sehun Daddy's not mad anymore, so please come out" Tao said hearing a sniffle from the other side of the door.

 

And you might as well just stab Tao in the heart since it already hurts like it.

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes I promise Hunnie" A few seconds later, Sehun opened the door with tears in his eyes, peeking at Tao from underneath his bangs.

 

 

"Come here little one" Tao opened his arms for Sehun and he immediately threw his arms around the older.

 

"Baby you know that you did something bad right?" Sehun pouted and shook his head sadly.

 

 

"B-but daddy said we should help w-when w-we can  a-and that little fishy was gonna die if Sehunnie didn't put it b-back in the water" Tao resisted the urge to coo and only smiled, sharing a look with Baekhyun ( who was laughing silently ).

 

"That's right Hunnie but that wasn't a real fish, it's a little device that has very important things, you can't put it in the water or it will get ruined" Sehun's interest spiked and he looked up at Tao.

 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because it's almost like a phone. You can't put a phone in the water right?"

 

 

"Papa's phone goes in the water"

 

Baekhyun snored at that while Tao cursed Luhan's existence. Why the older male decided to show the little's that his phone can go into the water beats him. 

 

 

"Yes but that little fishy you put in the water isn't like Papa's phone"

 

"Why?"

 

 

Zitao looked at Baekhyun with a ' help me ' look and Baekhyun flat out laughed as loud as he can.

 

"Hyung!" Tao whined and pouted ( Baekhyun sees where Sehun gets it from ) until Baekhyun took Sehun from his lap and onto his own lap.

 

"Listen very carefully, dada will explain okay?" Sehun nodded, "Papa's phone is waterproof, that means water doesn't hurt it, but Daddy's little device isn't waterproof so it hurts it a lot and then it doesn't work anymore" Sehun let out an ' oh ' before glancing at Zitao.

 

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll buy you another fishy! Promise!" Tao laughed and pressed a kiss on top of Sehun's head. God, no matter what Sehun did it seemed that in the end Tao couldn't bring himself to stay mad. 

 

"That's okay little one just promise not to do that again alright?"

 

"I promise daddy!"

 

 

after that Kyungsoo ( Tao's savior ) told him he got the USB working again and that all his work was still there.

 

Needless to say, Tao made sure _never_ to buy animal shaped electronics ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uwu* 
> 
> hello can we talk about love shot :):):):):):):):) kaicanyoustopbeingsodisrespectfulwow   
> also I never thought someone can look so good in all red. Also wow I’m trying to stay loyal to Lay but the rest of exo’s like: ha bitch u thought- 
> 
> and may I mention BaEkHyuN’S DaNcInG wOw LoOk aT OuR kInG CrEepInG uP oN tHe DaNcE liNE. 
> 
> I’m not crying. You are. 
> 
> Them BoOtIES DOe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> [ stream Namanana ] 
> 
> [ stream tempo/love shot ] 
> 
> [ kudos keeps me going :-: ]
> 
> -lay ( na nananananana’s away )


	5. Kai gets bullied but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Exo chat crack fic that nobody asked for!!!! aNd yEs! I figured out how to post pictures easily ;)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I hope u enjoy my bad sense of humor I try to improve each day but it only gets worse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [ votes keep me going :-: ]  
> [ stream tempo/ love shot ]  
> [ stream namanana ] 
> 
> -lay

 

**DoesThisgchaveaname**

 

**Bacon, DaddyYeol, oohsehun, KimKai, Soo and AHWAE are online**

 

Bacon: bOyS I hAVe TeA rEaDY tO bE Spilt

 

 

AHWAE: is ThaT sO? I JuSt sO hAPpEn tO hAvE TEA as WelL

 

 

OohSehun: can you spell like normal human beings my eyes hurt

 

 

Bacon: toddler say what

 

 

DaddyYeol: lol

 

 

KimKai: dont you dare BYUN BAEKHYUN

 

 

DaddyYeol: doNT mESs uP hiS TeMPo

 

 

Soo: get help

 

 

KimKai: BAekHyun iM Serious

 

 

OohSehun: hmmm

 

 

Bacon: what happens if I tell them ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)

 

 

KimKai: omg Baek please

 

 

AHWAE: but Jongin the tea I'm about to serve also concerns you

 

 

KimKai: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME

 

KimKai: wait FUCK

 

KimKai: JONGDAE HYUNG AHAJAJSJ

 

 

OohSehun: KIM JONGIN HOW DARE YOU I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND I SHOULD HAVE THE TEA NOT THEM

 

 

DaddyYeol: I actually feel bad for Jongin lmAo

 

 

Soo: I actually (feel bad) for Jongin (lmAo)

 

 

Bacon: LMFAO ^

 

 

AHWAE: LOOOL

 

 

DaddyYeol: so

 

DaddyYeol: the tea?

 

 

KimKai: HYUNG

 

 

Bacon: so

 

 

_Bacon is typing_

 

 **KimKai has left the chatroom**

 

 

OohSehun: IM FU-

 

 

DaddyYeol: LMAOOOOO

 

 

Soo: I'm actually so curious now

 

 

**Everyone is online**

 

 

Bacon: so I was casually heading to Jongin's room to search for a certain penguin when I saw the most glorious sight ever

 

 

Bacon: lo and behold Kim Kai is wearing a GoD DaMn CrOp tOP

 

 

DaddyYeol: OoO

 

 

Soo: what

 

 

OohSehun: I.....what

 

 

Bacon: AND BOY DEM ABS THO 👅👅

 

 

Juncotton: what did I just witness

 

Juncotton: AND BAEKHYUN CALM YOUR HORMONES

 

 

Baozi: disappointed but not surprised

 

 

AHWAE: ^^^^^^

 

 

OohSehun: BAEKHYUN PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

 

 

Bacon: BOY YOU THOUGHT I HAD THE TIME TO TAKE PICS???!!!!

 

 

DaddyYeol: buT?

 

 

Jurajil: I leave you guys for one week and Jongin starts wearing crop tops?!!!!

 

Jurajil: It was OnE weEk

 

 

Bacon: more like one year

 

 

Juncotton: more like two years ( bring lay back 2k19 )

 

 

AHWAE: AiGht iTs mY tUrn

 

AHWAE: funny enough it's also about Jongin wearing crop tops ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)

 

 

Juncotton: R.I.P. Kim Jongin.

 

 

Soo: am I the only one who thinks he'll look good?

 

 

DaddyYeol: yes but that's just because you're whipped for him ┐(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)┌

 

 

Soo: I'm not!

 

 

OohSehun: ^ cute

 

 

Baozi: aw Soo :')

 

 

Soo: anyways

 

 

AHWAE: ^ thx

 

AHWAE: So, as I was casually scrolling through Instagram, I received a photo :)

 

 

Bacon: PLEAS EPLEAS EPLEASE PLEASE PLEAS EPLZ EKSNSJSJ

 

 

OohSehun: PLZ TELL ME ITS KAI IN A CROP TOP

 

 

AHWAE: DING DING DING YOU GOT IT RIGHT ITS INDEED KAI IN A CROP TOP 

 

 

Baozi: I can only sigh

 

 

Jurajil: I quit

 

Jurajil: I'm going back to China

 

 

Juncotton: bitch u already there tho

 

 

Jurajil: I-

 

Jurajil: dont mess up my namanana

 

 

DaddyYeol: JonGdAe SeNd uS ThE GoODS

 

 

AHWAE: lol it ain't for free biTcH

 

 

DaddyYeol: I'll give you my unconditional love and support????

 

 

AHWAE:

 

 

 

OohSehun: OANSHSJSJSHSJ

 

 

Bacon: OH MY GOD LORD HAVE MERCY

 

 

DaddyYeol: Is that a choker :-:

 

 

Soo: I told you he'd look good

 

 

Juncotton: :):):):):):):):):):):):)

 

 

Jurajil: so I'm booking the first flight back to Korea

 

 

Bacon: ^^^ LOOOL

 

 

Baozi: omg

 

 

DaddyYeol: can someone add him back :-:

 

 

**Bacon added KimKai to the chatroom**

 

OohSehun: Kim Jongin.

 

OohSehun: IM SO OFFENDED THAT YOUR BITCH ASS BOUGHT A CROP TOP WITHOUT TELLING ME HOW DARE U.

 

OohSehun: I TELL U EVERYTHING U LITTLE SHIT I EVEN TOOK U LOUIS VUITTON SHOPPING WITH ME

 

OohSehun: I TRUSTED YOU AND U BROKE MY TRUST SO EASILY

 

 

Jurajil: damn

 

 

Juncotton: bad Sehun! Don't be mean

 

 

Bacon: you shop at Louis Vuitton:)?

 

 

KimKai: .....

 

 

DaddyYeol: JONGIN

 

 

Bacon: J O N G I N

 

 

KimKai: hi

 

 

OohSehun: HI?!! HIIII?!!!!!!!!

 

 

Jurajil: calm down Sehun

 

Jurajil:

 

 

 

Baozi: LOL

 

 

Soo: you look good Jongin, don't worry

 

 

KimKai: really?

 

 

Soo: yes really

 

 

KimKai: you guys don't think it's weird?

 

 

DaddyYeol: well to be honest I thought it was weird at first but then I saw you and I changed my mind lol

 

DaddyYeol: I’m Kai’s fan

 

 

Bacon: NO ITS NOT WEIRD BABY YOU DO YOU

 

 

AHWAE: JONGIN YOU SLAYED OUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE YOU LOOK SO GOOD

 

 

Juncotton: don't be scared of being yourself nini! We'll always support you <3! Besides you look amazing

 

 

Baozi: ^^^ Junmyeon's right

 

Baozi: you look great <3<3

 

Baozi: 10/10 would bang

 

 

Juncotton: HYUNG!

 

 

Bacon: SAME SAME SAME

 

 

Jurajil:you always look good jongin

 

Jurajil: wear whatever you like and don't bother thinking about other people

 

Jurajil: you do you baby I'm proud of you <3

 

 

KimKai: I love you guys T^T

 

KimKai: and sehunnie I'm sorry I didn't tell you....I was just scared I guess

 

 

OohSehun: of what?

 

 

KimKai: weirding you out

 

 

OohSehun: OH MY GOD

 

OohSehun: JONGIN YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND. I'LL NEVER BE WEIRDED OUT BY YOU

 

OohSehun: YOU CAN WALK AROUND WEARING A FUCKING DIAPER AND I WOULDNT CARE

 

 

DaddyYeol: ^^^^^^

 

 

AHWAE: SPITTING WISDOM ONLY- OH SEHUN

 

 

KimKai: Seehuuuuunnniiieeeeee

 

KimKai: I love you :-:

 

 

OohSehun: I love you too bitch :')

 

 

Bacon: goals :(

 

 

DaddyYeol: TF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 

 

Bacon: shut up we all know the maknae's have the best friendship ever I'm :-:

 

 

DaddyYeol: wow. unfriended.

 

DaddyYeol: I thought you were bae

 

DaddyYeol: turned out you were just fam

 

 

Bacon: but-

 

 

AHWAE: I FUCKING CHOKED LMAO

 

 

Baozi: get help 2k18.

 

 

Soo: **[announcement] get help 2k18.**

 

 

Jurajil: guYs gUYs GUYS HELP

 

Jurajil: OH MY GOD A

 

Jurajil: I'm FUCKINF CEYING

 

Jurajil: HIGHKEY

 

 

Juncotton: WHATS WRONG ARE YOU OK

 

Juncotton: WHERE ARE YOU

 

 

Jurajil: in motherfucking China Kim junmyeon

 

 

OohSehun: LMFAO LOL LOL LOL

 

 

DaddyYeol: LOOOOL HYUNG JUST GOT OWNED

 

 

Juncotton: this is the crap I get for worrying about my best friend

 

 

Jurajil: ANWAYS

 

 

Baozi: oh my god Yixing T^T

 

 

Soo: my spirit animal

 

 

Jurajil: I JUST SAW THE CUTEST SHEEP JACKET IMMA FINNA CRY

 

 

Soo: nvm

 

 

Bacon: leave

 

 

Juncotton: DONT TELL HIM TO LEAVE IM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO DO THAT

 

 

Jurajil: Myeon :'(

 

 

Bacon: wow these friendships just keep getting better and better

 

 

DaddyYeol: wOw ThEsE fReINdsHiPs juST kEeP gEttInG BetTER AnD bETter

 

 

 

AHWAE: I FUSISISJDJJDJSJS

 

 

Baozi: OH MY GOD LOOOOL

 

 

OohSehun: HAHA

 

 

Jurajil: HAHAHAHAHA

 

 

Juncotton: I CJOKED ON MY WATER

 

 

Bacon:

 

 

 

soo: how do I unsubscribe


	6. like a puzzle piece - ChanSoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii I really hope you enjoy this <3 I worked really hard on it and I’m kinda satisfied with the result ~ I wanted to make this longer, but I felt like it should stop where it did. Idk I hope U enjoy it <3

Chanyeol loved Kyungsoo. It was a universal fact. He adored the younger with his entire heart and soul. 

 

Kyungsoo was just...so small. So cute. It was impossible not to fall head over heels for him. He was shy, but could practically end you with one glare.

 

"Kyungsoo-Yah, Do Kyungsoo~ Soo baby, Kyungsoo-Yah, YAH" 

 

That was when Kyungsoo looked at him.

 

"Aish! Can't you answer your hyung?" Kyungsoo closed his book and turned towards Chanyeol, suddenly wrapping his arms around the older.

 

 

"Sorry"

 

"Stop making me soft Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo's famous heart shaped smile made an appearance and he made himself more comfortable by sitting in Chanyeol's lap. His head resting against the other's shoulders, their chests flush against each other. His legs on either side of Chanyeol's and his arms loosely wrapped around the taller's neck. 

 

Kyungsoo could practically feel Chanyeol's heart beating against his own, and if it was possible? It was like their hearts were beating in sync.

 

As one.

 

"Baby.." 

 

Here he felt safe. He felt happy. 

 

"Yeah hyung?" 

 

"You know I love you right?" 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what he did to deserve someone like Chanyeol. So pure and kind. He didn't know how the older fell for him.

 

All he knew was that he was lucky. Completely and utterly lucky.

 

"I'm lucky to have you" it was like Chanyeol could read his mind, and Kyungsoo wanted to disagree.

 

 _He_ was the lucky one. Not Chanyeol.

 

He just couldn't bring himself to say it. 

 

"I love you" Kyungsoo whispered, a ghost of a smile settling on his lips.

 

The lips that were claimed a second after.

 

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow" Chanyeol said after he pulled away, noticing the dark blush on Kyungsoo's face almost immediately. It was the cutest thing he ever saw.

 

 

"Okay"

 

And Kyungsoo would say okay a million more times, if he would get to see the smile on Chanyeol's face, a million more times.

 

 

_____________________

 

 

"Oh my God Soo! It's not like it's the first time you two are going on a date!" Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo paced around the room, ignoring all the clothes strewn across his bed and claiming he has nothing to wear.

 

 

"I know hyung! It just feels different this time....I don't know why" The younger was a nervous wreck and he had no idea why. It was like the first time Chanyeol confessed to him and asked him on a date.

 

Usually, he would wear simple jeans and whatever top he wanted, but this time.

 

It felt special. Kinda different.

 

 

"Wait a moment" Sehun, appearing out of nowhere, walked inside and rummaged through Kyungsoo's closet.

 

After a few moments, the younger handed him black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black bomber jacket with white simple lines on it.

 

 

"There. Classy and simple at the same time, it would fit anywhere you're going. Now can I study without you making a fuss? God, can’t a maknae graduate!” Baekhyun giggled at his boyfriend’s fit before giving Kyungsoo a wide boxy smile.

 

 

"I’m glad you’re dating this three year old"

 

 

"Me too. Now hurry up and get dressed so I can do your hair! Go go go" Baekhyun basically pushed Kyungsoo to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Kyungsoo thought he heard Sehun yelling a, “Who’s the toddler shortie?!” But since he was so nice and helped pick out an outfit, the older decided to spare him his wrath.

 

 

As he got dressed, he thought about all their time together. Chanyeol and him...

They've been dating for three years now.

 

It was a crazy ride, and they went through a lot, but they endured it and here they were. Tears, heartbreak and pain forgotten. Only love remains.

 

Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol. It was a universal fact. He adored the older with his entire heart and soul.

 

Chanyeol was just so cute. So tall and handsome. It was impossible not to fall head over heels for him. He was bright and always smiley, he was Kyungsoo's own happy virus.

 

 

"Lover boy! Are you done yet? Gosh you make it seem like he gave you a twelve piece outfit"

 

 

_______________________

 

 

"Hi" Chanyeol said breathlessly once he saw Kyungsoo.

 

 

And really? Kyungsoo was breathless too.

 

Chanyeol wore black jeans ( much like Kyungsoo ) and a black T-shirt topped with a black and red plaid flannel shirt. 

 

 

"You look beautiful. As always" Kyungsoo due to his embarrassment decided to go for his usual tsunudre attitude.

 

"Stop being cheesy" Chanyeol laughed before pulling Kyungsoo in for a soft kiss.

 

"You look handsome Park Chanyeol" The older immediately smiled before pressing another kiss to Kyungsoo's lips.

 

"Stop being cheesy" Kyungsoo chuckled and slapped Chanyeol's arm softly. "Idiot"

 

"Your idiot"

 

"That's right"

 

 

"So are you two leaving or are you going to stay here flirting with each other like lovesick teenagers" Baekhyun yelled from the top of the stairs and judging from the laugh Kyungsoo heard, Sehun was also there.

 

"Fu*k you Byun Baekhyun" Kyungsoo yelled back ( his cheeks were basically as red as Chanyeol's flannel ) and heard two stupid idiots laughing. 

 

 

"Come on, let's go" Chanyeol said with that smile that Kyungsoo loved so much. 

 

 

______________________

 

 

The ride to the unknown place was comfortable as usual. Music was softly playing in the background and they chatted from time to time. Kyungsoo of course asked where they were going, but Chanyeol being Chanyeol didn't say a thing.

 

 

"Hey maybe we should get a puppy" Chanyeol said as they passed an animal adoption center, and really Kyungsoo almost told him to stop the car right then and there so they can adopt ten, but his caring boyfriend side won over. Sadly.

 

 

"Baby you have allergies.." Chanyeol pouted and furrowed his eyebrows ( and god it was so cute ) shaking his head.

 

"I can deal with it! There are allergy shots-"

 

 

"You're scared of needles"

 

And if it was possible? Chanyeol's pout deepened.

 

"But-"

 

 

"Yeol..."

 

"Fine.......can we get a kitten then?" 

 

"Allergies Park Chanyeol"

 

 

They bickered back and forth about adopting animals ( at one point Chanyeol asked for a turtle....a god damn turtle ) until they pulled up at a diner.

 

The diner they had their first date at.

 

"Oh? This place is still open?" Kyungsoo's eyes twinkled as he stared at the diner that held so many good memories. Maybe one embarrassing memory, but that wasn’t important..

 

 

"Yeah..I thought we'd catch a bite before going to the main destination" Kyungsoo shook his head in amusement before getting out of the car along with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol jogged to Kyungsoo's side and naturally grabbed the smaller's hand in his. Smiling at the cute size difference.

 

 

"Aren't you cold Yeol?" Kyungsoo asked as he pushed open the diner's door, Chanyeol replying with a simple shake of his head.

 

 

"It's a nice breeze. Are _you_ cold?" The doe eyed boy, without a word, snuggled to the older's side ( his cheeks heating up in the process ) and shook his head.

 

 

"I'm warm now"

 

"And _I'm_ the cheesy one?"  Nevertheless, Chanyeol humored Kyungsoo and slung an arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head.

 

Their legs automatically carried them to _their_ booth and once they sat down, memories hit Kyungsoo like a truck.

 

 

He could remember every stupid detail like it was yesterday. He remembers the oversized hoodie Chanyeol was wearing and how Kyungsoo found him so adorable in it. How he was such _boyfriend_ _material_. He remembers the awkward conversations they had and him almost choking on a fry. A _fry_.

 

Yes. That was the embarrassming memory.

 

"I don't want any fries this time" And unsurprisingly, Chanyeol bursted out in laughter.

 

Because he too, _remembered_.

 

 

"Hello, my name is Sooyoung and I'll be serving you today. What drink would you like to have?" The male smiled politely at them and Kyungsoo was in such a good mood that he smiled back at him.

 

 

"Two cokes please" Chanyeol said, and waiter nodded. "Are you ready to order or?"

 

"Ah yes, two burgers, one without tomatoes or pickles" Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol with a fond smile on his face.

 

After all these years he still remembers what Kyungsoo likes and dislikes, and the younger finds it so cute.

 

"Alright, your order will be ready in a few minutes" He bowed and left.

 

 

"So, still not telling me where we're going next?" Kyungsoo asked, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand and trying to coax an answer out of the other.

 

 

"Mhmm. Stop trying"

 

"But Yeollie-"

 

"Nope. Not even nicknames can phase me"

 

"Daddy-"

 

"Kyungsoo!!!" The younger started laughing at the scandalized look on Chanyeol's red face.

 

"You're evil. Satan Soo indeed" Chanyeol mumbled, but unfortunately for him, Kyungsoo heard. So in return he gets his ear pinched.

 

"Owww! Oh my god this is boyfriend abuse!" Chanyeol pouted and rubbed his ear in an attempt to soothe the pain.

 

"Abuse, my ass"

 

After a few seconds they both bursted out in laughter. Chanyeol slamming his fist on the table in front of them, his eyes tearing up with laughter. Kyungsoo only covered his face and shook his head.

 

 

"S-sure b-baby just not here" Chanyeol continued his laughing fit and the younger rolled his eyes.

 

"You're a pervert" 

 

"Pfftt says the guy who said abuse my ass-"

 

"Uhh.....here's your order"

 

"Th-thank you" 

 

And so Kyungsoo mentally stored that moment in -Chanyeol's most embarrassing moments- folder in his head. Really, his collection is starting to expand. 

 

 

____________________

 

"Chanyeol if you're going to kill me and get rid of me just say so..." The older rolled his eyes, continuing his walk through the forest. Kyungsoo was holding Chanyeol's hand because as much as he's brave and isn't scared of anything, a walk through a dark forest is pretty terrifying.

 

"Relax, we're almost there" Kyungsoo loosened his grip on the taller's hand and sighed. However, after a minute of walking, the younger noticed his hand shaking. Rather, _Chanyeol's_ hand.

 

 

"Yeol...you're trembling" Chanyeol ignored him and only tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's hand.

 

They walked for a couple more minutes and finally, Kyungsoo could see light in the distance.

 

"Almost there" Chanyeol whispered mostly to himself, sparing a glance towards Kyungsoo. The younger looked so adorable, eyes on the ground so he wouldn't trip and fall. Hand tightly grasping Chanyeol's and tongue slightly sticking out in concentration.

 

God, he's so cute.

 

At last, they stepped into the opening in the forest and Kyungsoo's eyes widened.

 

It was so pretty...

 

Fairy lights were hung on the trees, giving the area a beautiful glow. There was a picnic blanket laid out in the middle with a bottle of wine in a bucket filled with ice. Next to it was a basket filled with who-knows-what.

 

 

It was so beautiful, and Chanyeol standing in the middle of all that, looked even more mesmerizing than anything around him.

 

Kyungsoo was so in love.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

 

"I love it"

 

 

"Come on then" Chanyeol's eyes shone brighter than then the fairy lights behind him as he grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him to sit on the blanket.

 

 

"Did you do this?" Kyungsoo was still amazed at how pretty everything was, and Chanyeol shook his head.

 

"Not by myself. I got help from Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung" Chanyeol smiled and Kyungsoo felt his heart beat faster.

 

Chanyeol was just so unbelievably beautiful. Right here, right now, he looked like an angel. With his pretty smile and pretty big eyes. He was enchanting.

 

Well, it's not just right now.

 

Chanyeol looked beautiful early in the morning, with his messy bed hair, puffy face and half closed eyes from sleepiness. He looked beautiful when he came home from work, hair disheveled with a scowl on his face, only to have Kyungsoo kiss it away. He looked beautiful freshly showered, hair wet and dripping onto his bare skin, towel wrapped low on his waist. He looked beautiful when he cried, lips forming a pout and looking like a dejected puppy, eyebrows furrowed in distress. He would always seek out Kyungsoo in those moments. Always managed to fit his tall limps underneath Kyungsoo’s much smaller frame.

 

Chanyeol was beautiful. Always was.

 

They were complete opposites and Kyungsoo has no idea how they fell in love.

 

Chanyeol was tall and lean. Kyungsoo was short and a bit on the soft side. He didn’t have abs like Chanyeol did, and the older always would kiss Kyungsoo’s soft stomach, telling him how much he loved him. How perfect he was. Chanyeol was bright, outgoing and could easily make friends. People were naturally attracted to him and his beautiful beautiful smile. Kyungsoo on the other hand was shy, closed off. He was scary as some people would put it. He wasn’t someone you could approach easily, hell you’d be out of your mind if you even _thought_ about approaching Kyungsoo.

 

He heard a group of girls saying that once, when they thought his headphones were turned on.

 

How scary he was and how they would never date someone like him.

 

However, Chanyeol was crazy enough to approach him. He was crazy enough to sit down next to him with such a bright smile Kyungsoo’s brain malfunctioned for a moment.

 

The first sentence that came out of Chanyeol’s mouth was the cheesiest pick-up line Kyungsoo’s ever heard ( not that he heard many ).

 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question and Chanyeol said, “I was wondering if you had an extra heart...mine was just stolen” 

 

And Kyungsoo could swear to you that he fell in love right then and there.

 

They were complete opposites, but as they say...opposites attract. They were a puzzle piece that fit together perfectly. They completed each other, and that was all that mattered.

 

 

“Soo?”

 

 

“Mm?”

 

“I think I’m drunk” Kyungsoo laughed as they both laid on the blanket, staring at the sky aimlessly. The wine bottle’s been drained and their strawberries were also gone. They were both buzzed, warm and _content_.

 

 

“No you’re not, it takes two bottles of wine to get you drunk. You only drank half” Chanyeol hummed before rolling on his stomach, right on top of Kyungsoo. The younger let out a huff at the unexpected weight. “Babe- you’re kinda heavy”

 

So Chanyeol, props himself up on his forearms, caging Kyungsoo underneath him.

 

“Be crazy with me” Chanyeol whispered, andKyungsoo felt arousal creep up on him.

 

Why? Because he can already tell what Chanyeol wanted.

 

“And do what?” Kyungsoo whispered back.

 

“I want you, right here, right now”

 

The look Chanyeol was giving him made his entire body flush. Lust and love mixed into many more emotions in the older’s eyes.

 

And Kyungsoo couldn’t say no. He could never say no.

 

“You can have me. Always”

 

Both lovers didn’t know how much time passed, too engrossed in each other’s touches. Chanyeol trailing warm kisses from Kyungsoo’s jaw all the way to his navel. Stopping just above where Kyungsoo needed to be touched. Soft moans escaped both boys, bodies rocking together in a slow rhythm. There was no rush, they had this whole night to themselves.

 

“You’re perfect. So perfect” Chanyeol would mumble praises, loving how he could make Kyungsoo blush every time. Loving how perfectly their bodies fit together.

 

they took it slow for a few moments, wanting this feeling to last for as long as possible, but then Chanyeol picked up his pace, Kyungsoo moaning out loud at the sudden hard fast slam of the older’s hips. 

 

“Chanyeollie, don’t stop”

 

“I love you. I love you so much” Kyungsoo felt hot tears trail down his cheek, Chanyeol immediately leaning down and kissing it away. 

 

Everything just felt so good, and Chanyeol was perfect, he was so perfect and Kyungsoo didn’t deserve him.

 

But they fit each other perfectly, _like a puzzle piece_ and Chanyeol wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me feel like I was in love when I wasn’t, but then I realized I’m in love with my bed and it all made sense. 
> 
> Well that was sad lmao. 
> 
> I hope u had fun reading it and it made u soft, because that was the point ;-; 
> 
> I’m thinking about writing how they met, but I’m not sure if you guys would like to read that, so tell me, should I write how chansoo met?? 
> 
> [ kudos keeps me going :-: ]   
> [ Stream namanana ]   
> [ stream love shot/ tempo ] 
> 
> -lay


	7. little nini-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little nini making u soft with daddies Chanyeol and Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soft for chankaisoo so here u go :’)

Jongin woke up earlier than usual- _way_ earlier.  

The little rolled on his side and noticed how he was surrounded by darkness. There wasn't any light in the room so he clutched Kai, his teddy bear tighter, sucking on the paci in his mouth and willing the tears to go away. 

 

He's okay, he can just get up and find daddy and then everything will be okay.

 

Jongin carefully got down from bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and heading to where the door is. Hopefully he doesn't step on all the legos Sehun and him played with yesterday...

He reached his hands forward and found the doorknob, twisting it slowly and stepping out into the also dark hallway.

 

Alright. This was scarier than he thought. This was probably a stupid idea. No this is a _really_ stupid idea. He should've stayed in bed until daddy came to him. Or cried until daddy came to him, both could work.

 

Jongin felt his lips wobble and the paci fall which made him even sadder, so cue the tears.

He was scared and everything was so dark. Where was the sun anyway? His Daddy said that Jongin should sleep so the sun can come faster, so why isn't it here? 

 

Suddenly the hallway lights turned on and Jongin jumped in his place, holding his bear closer to his body.

 

"Jongin? Why are you awake?" Jongin looked up and felt even more tears come down his face.

 

"Daddy!" Chanyeol rushed to the little's side once he noticed the tears and pulled him in a tight hug.

 

"Shh daddy's got you, it's okay. Breathe" The little took a deep breath like his daddy told him and clang to the older like his life depended on it. 

 

"D-daddy, where's the s-sun?" Chanyeol smiled and picked the younger up, Jongin's legs automatically wrapping around his waist. 

 

"The sun is sleeping right now cub, like you should be" They went into Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's shared room, the older placing Jongin in the middle of the king sized bed. 

 

"B-but I'm scared"

"Daddy and Papa are right here so don't worry, we'll protect you" Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist as the little nuzzled into his chest, sighing in content.

 

"You'll protect me?" Jongin mumbled sleepily.

 

"Yes cub, We'll protect you"

 

With that, Jongin fell back sleep happily nestled between his two favorite people.

 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Once morning came, Kyungsoo woke up feeling a weight on his chest, so after a minute of convincing himself to open his eyes he was rewarded with a sight that warmed his heart.

 

Jongin was laying his head on Kyungsoo's chest with his fluffy brown hair all over the place and his teddy bear squished between his body and Kyungsoo's.

 

It was adorable.

 

"Nini? It's time to wake up" Kyungsoo threaded his hand through Jongin's hair, trying his best to smooth it out.

 

"Jongin honey, come on the sun is up" The little stirred at that, slowly gathering his bearings and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the best he could. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin slowly blinked and locked eyes with him.

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly.

 

"Hi darling" Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's nose smiling once the little scrunched it up.

 

"Hi" Jongin nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo's neck ( his way of saying he isn't ready to wake up yet ) and slowly sucked on the skin there ( his other way of saying he wants his paci ). 

 

Kyungsoo just let him. It felt nice anyways.

 

They just lay there basking in each other's warmth for a few blissful minutes, that is until they heard a low groan coming from none other than Chanyeol. 

 

"Look, daddy's awake" Jongin immediately detached himself from Kyungsoo and latched onto Chanyeol instead.

 

"Daddy~" The little cuddled into the older's side, receiving a peck on the lips in return.

 

"Morning cub, morning Soo" Kyungsoo hummed in greeting, rolling on his side so that Jongin is caged between him and Chanyeol.

 

This is the times Kyungsoo felt the happiest. Cuddling with two of his favorite people in the morning where they had nothing to do, just laying lazily in bed.

 

"I'll go make breakfast, you two should wash up" Kyungsoo pressed kiss to both of their cheeks and got up leaving the room. Jongin sat up and looked at Chanyeol as if he was expecting something.

 

"What?"

 

"Up" 

 

"Up what?" 

 

"Please" 

 

"Good boy" 

 

Chanyeol picked the younger up, smiling at how tight Jongin wrapped his arms and legs around him.

 

"Daddy~ daddy~ daddy" Jongin chanted softly over and over and really Chanyeol's heart just about bursted because of the cuteness overload.

 

"Yes my little cub?" The little giggled and buried his face in the older's neck. Nibbling on his skin.

 

"Jongin stop, you know daddy's ticklish" The little yet again giggled and settled on biting instead of nibbling.

 

"OW!" Jongin flat out started laughing and Chanyeol really would've disciplined him, but hearing his laugh just made him so soft.

 

As usual.

 

"Cub, don't do that again okay?"

 

They finally washed up, brushed their teeth ( Jongin planting a wet kiss filled with toothpaste to Chanyeol's cheek ) and tamed their hair, then headed to the kitchen where everyone was sitting. Minus Luhan and Sehun who were sleeping in apparently.

 

"Morning Nini" Jongdae smiled up at Jongin and the younger replied with a peck to the older's lips.

 

Cue aw's.

 

"Dada? Can I sit next to DaeDae hyungie?" Kyungsoo nodded before putting food for the two little's in their plates.

 

"Behave baby and don't make a mess okay? If you need help just ask me, I'm right next to you"

 

*******************

 

Jongin woke up from his nap feeling big. So he simply sat up and stretched, patting around for his phone until he clasped the cold metal in his hand.

 

"Baby? Are you awake?" 

 

"Yeah hyung" Kyungsoo immediately understood the change and sat down next to Jongin.

 

"Do you have any work to do?" The younger shook his head.

 

"Sleepy?"

 

"Mm" Jongin all of a sudden grabbed both of Kyungsoo's arms, putting them to his side and climbing onto his lap. He rested his head on the older's shoulder, happily sighing once Kyungsoo started rubbing his back.

 

"I love you angel"

 

"Hyung" He whined and blushed deep red. Kyungsoo laughing and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

 

"Soo? Where's Ni- oh there you are" Chanyeol walked into the room and when he locked eyes with Kyungsoo, the younger winked at him. 

 

"Is our baby asleep?" Jongin yet again blushed and buried his face deeper in Kyungsoo's neck. 

 

See, when he's big, he gets very embarrassed of the pet names and extra care he gets. so he tends to hide his face whenever they decide to tease him.

 

"No, our baby is awake" Chanyeol sat next to the pair, rubbing Jongin's head lovingly.

 

"Baby, come here" Jongin held on to Kyungsoo tighter and shook his head.

 

"Oh? Why Nini? Do you want to make Daddy sad?" Jongin blushed an even darker red and shook his head again. 

 

"Then come here baby boy" Jongin detached himself from Kyungsoo and shyly crawled over to Chanyeol's lap instead.

 

"Hi there"

 

"Hi"

 

Chanyeol then proceeded to litter his face with kisses.

 

"Ah-stop hyung" Chanyeol laughed ( he was waiting for the boy to break ) and ruffled his hair.

 

"Hyung? You should've said something sooner Nini" Chanyeol said with a smirk and Jongin only groaned.

 

"You'll always be our baby you know, no matter if you're little or big" The youngest blushed for the millionth time, mumbling an "I love you" sleepily into Chanyeol's neck.

 

"I love you too cub"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy new year everyone <3 I know I’m very late, but u know how life is... ( I’m running out of ideas hahahahaha plz request something so I can write ;-; ) 
> 
> I’m not too happy with this, but I hope u enjoyed it <3 stay safe and warm. 
> 
> \- lay


	8. he’s my melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippets of chanbaek couple life :)! There isn’t a plot tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my bad sense of humor<3

"No it's not" 

 

"Yes it is" 

 

"No it's not"

 

"Yes it is"

 

"Hyung, you're not changing my mind"

 

"Yes I am"

 

"I swear to God you little-"

 

"Can you two shut up already?"

 

Baekhyun pouted and crossed his arms, feeling rather offended that Chanyeol thought pineapple pizza was disgusting. How dare he?! They were supposed to agree on everything!

 

Whatever, he won't deal with his fake boyfriend anymore.

 

"Baek, you do realize he doesn't have to agree with you on everything right?" Jongdae ( the mind reader ) said, staring at the older expectantly.

 

And lookie here, he now has a fake friend too.

 

 

"Yes he is! He's supposed to back me up!" Chanyeol groaned, wondering just why the hell was he dating this overgrown toddler. What was going through his head when he asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend?

 

"I'm sorry Baekkie, I'll back you up on everything, except for this" And if the scandalized look on the older's face was anything to go by, Chanyeol would say they were done. Officially done.

 

 

"I can't believe you"

 

Junmyeon sighed as he watched Baekhyun glare heatedly at Chanyeol, who was simply staring ahead. Pretending not to notice his boyfriend's glare. 

 

This wasn't anything new to be honest, they were used to it. The boys even tried taking guesses about what topic the ChanBaek couple would fight about. Sometimes, if one of them guesses right, they'll pay up.

 

Yes, they amuse themselves that way.

 

However, even through they fought a lot. Bickered almost every second. They were perfect for each other. They both went with the other's silliness and antics, following along whenever one of them decided to do a skit out of the blue. They took care of each other, and they looked at each other with so much love ( most of the times ) that it disgusted Junmyeon. 

 

They were completely and utterly perfect for each other, and he knew that no matter what, nobody can separate them. 

 

"Can we actually eat now? I'm hungry" Sehun whined once their debate went on for another ten minutes.

 

"What do you guys want to eat? Chicken?"

 

"No please I've had enough of that"

 

"Pizza?"

 

And at that moment everyone paused, giving Yixing an ' are you serious ' look, because lo and be hold! Baekhyun started glaring at _all_ of them.

 

"Oh you mean the pizza you guys think is disgusting with pineapples on it? Hmm"  Sehun tried muffling his laughter, but it didn't work and soon enough, they all joined him.

 

"I swear you're such a drama queen" Minseok said as he ruffled Baekhyun's hair fondly.

 

"Yes, but he's my drama queen" Baekhyun seemingly forgot about his earlier quarrel with Chanyeol and smiled angelically as the younger pulled him into a side hug.

 

"Bipolar much?"

 

All discussions ended once Sehun, for the second time, whined about not being fed and how horrible all of his hyungs were. Can't they see a maknae is starving to death right in front of them?

 

However. 

 

Another discussion started almost immediately, about what they were going to eat. Sehun the poor poor maknae sighed and grabbed the nearest thing to chew on.

 

That being Kyungsoo's arm.

 

"YAH!"

 

"Guys I think Sehun is becoming a cannibal-"

 

"No! Kyungsoo hyung I don't want you to die!" 

 

"I fu**ing hate all of you"

 

"But I didn't do anything?" 

 

"You existed"

 

___________________

 

"Baby, which one looks better? This?" Baekhyun held up a Gucci white button down, "Or this?" He lowered the first one and raised his left hand which carried a black button down.

 

Literally there was no difference except for the color, and so Chanyeol tells him.

 

Only to regret it. 

 

"What?! Chanyeol-ah you did not just say that! If François Pinault heard you just now.....God why do I take you with me? I should've brought Taehyung instead.." Baekhyun looked like someone slapped him with a raw fish and then proceeded to tell him how he reeks of fish.

 

Yes. He was _that_ offended.

 

"Fran- Who now?" Baekhyun really doesn't know if Chanyeol's pushing his buttons, or if pissing him off just runs in Chanyeol's blood and he does it effortlessly. All he knows is that their one hundredth breakup is coming soon.

 

"I........excuse me sir? I'd like both, thank you" The younger blinked at the sudden change of subject, however he got up with his boyfriend to the cashier. Following obediently like the _good_ _puppy_ he was, or whatever Baekhyun likes to call him.

 

"That'll be three hundred and forty thousand won" Baekhyun innocently smiled at Chanyeol, looking at him expectantly. The younger swears that his eyes were trying to convey something, but he couldn't quite get it.

 

"What?"

 

"Yeollie, you heard the nice lady. It's three hundred and forty thousand won" 

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Ah! Sorry, here you go" Chanyeol handed his MasterCard Black Card™ to the cashier ( whose eyes widened momentarily ), putting in his password once she recovered from the shock.

 

And Baekhyun could practically smell her envy.

 

It's not like he couldn't pay for himself, not at all. He has his own black _luxury_ card. He just makes Chanyeol pay whenever he offends him with his poor fashion knowledge.

 

Besides. Baekhyun's spoiled Chanyeol rotten on more than one billion occasions.

 

"T-thank you for shopping here, have a nice day"

 

"You too" Baekhyun winked and at that moment, Chanyeol realized he was dating the spawn of evil, demons and Satan.

 

"Why are you like this?"

 

___________________

 

This morning, oddly, Baekhyun was quiet.

 

Of course that was a huge warning for Chanyeol, since his smaller boyfriend was never quiet. He always had the energy to dance around and sing in their kitchen, always made sure to make cute faces and hearts when he cooked their breakfast. He was energetic, a ray of sunshine in Chanyeol's life, and that was part of the reason why he loved him so much. It was nice having someone who managed to cheer you up.

 

When Chanyeol didn't feel good, didn't feel like being the happy virus, Baekhyun made up for it. He would joke around, smother him with hugs and kisses, do whatever silly things he knows would make Chanyeol laugh.

 

So now, it was time for Chanyeol to do the same.

 

"Good morning Baekkie" The older nodded in greeting, somehow burying himself further inside the blankets on the couch.

 

If it was possible, and if Baekhyun was a tad bit smaller, he would slip between the cushions.

 

"What do you want for breakfast baby boy?" The term of endearment tugged at the other's heart and he was just about to get up and cling to Chanyeol like a koala- but then....he remembered.

 

"Don't want to eat"

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the cold tone he was receiving, so he used his detective skills ( that he acquired from watching Sherlock Holmes but shh ) to try and figure out why Baekhyun was upset. More so, upset with him.

 

The younger furrowed his eyebrows and started to think, hard.

 

What did he do yesterday that could've possibly made his boyfriend mad at him? And why would he be mad in the morning? They fell asleep on good terms ( _very_ good terms, if you know what I mean -wink- ) so if Chanyeol did something, this treatment should've been handed to him ever since last night.

 

Fu*k. He should've just dated a girl. They're way less complicated than Baekhyun is.

 

"Baekhyunnie? Are you mad at me?"

 

No answer.

 

Which technically got Chanyeol all the explanation he needs. Well, maybe not _all_ , but still a good start.

 

With a sigh, he headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast ( for both of them ). Chanyeol fried some eggs and made pancakes, grabbing Baekhyun's plate and scribbling an' I'm sorry :( ' with the syrup.

 

Truthfully he doesn't know why he's apologizing, he just is.

 

"Hyung....please eat" And boom! If Chanyeol's secret weapon which consists of him calling Baekhyun hyung ( and pouting ) doesn't work, then he'll truly give up. They might as well get ready for their one hundredth and one breakup. ( this is _actually_ based on _facts_ and _real_ life counting )

 

"Don't you dare hyung me!"

 

There, the beast has awoken. The devil has been unleashed. Baekhyun's wrath is going to doom Chanyeol.  He should've wrote his will before making breakfast.

 

Oh god he didn't even say goodbye to his family.

 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE APOLOGIZING? OR ARE YOU DOING IT JUST TO MAKE ME GET OVER IT? DO YOU EVEN CARE?!! OH WHO AM I KIDDING OF COURSE YOU DONT! IM-"

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

...

 

....

 

.....

 

......

 

"I'm sorry, but you won't listen otherwise"

 

"Will you please tell me why you're mad at me hyung? You know, if I didn't care then I wouldn't have bothered asking what's wrong. I wouldn't have made you breakfast. I wouldn't have apologized without knowing the reason. I care about you so much hyung, b-but y-you-" All of a sudden Chanyeol paused in the middle of his speech. A few drops of tears finding their way on his cheeks.

 

He had to. He had to use his last _ultimate_ _dangerous_ _secret_ _weapon_ ™️.

 

Crying.

 

It _always_ worked.

 

"Yeol.....don't cry!" Baekhyun got up from his blanket nest, stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Trying his best to soothe his younger boyfriend. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm so childish and over dramatic, and I know you deserve someone better than me-" Chanyeol shook his head feverishly, hugging Baekhyun closer to him, mumbling, "No one is better than you.."

 

"F**k Yeol...I really don't deserve you" They silently held each other for a few moments, until Baekhyun was sure the other stopped crying. He stepped away and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Chanyeol immediately sat down, looking at the floor and sniffling every once in a while. 

 

"Truthfully....I'm upset because I....well, I woke up before you right? And a kakaotalk notif went off and I thought it was my phone, but it was yours. There was this girl flirting with you and I just...I got mad. Sorry for looking at your phone Yeol" Chanyeol raised his eyebrows before pulling out his phone from his pocket. He hurriedly opened KakaoTalk, entering the conversation with the girl.

 

"Look. She's a coworker" The younger handed the phone to Baekhyun so he could read their conversations, but Baekhyun being Baekhyun, declined.

 

He trusts Chanyeol. He doesn't need to see this.

 

"So...you were jealous?" The blush covering Baekhyun's face sold him out as he shook his head in denial.

 

"Hyung....you know I'm yours"

 

"That's right" The older cupped Chanyeol's face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

"Can we eat now?"

 

"Dork"

 

 

___________________

 

 _He_ _was_ _warm_. _So_ _so_ _incredibly_ _warm_.

 

Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, his lanky figure basically draped all over him. His soft lips pressed feather like kisses to the smaller's neck, and he reveled in the quiet sighs leaving Baekhyun's mouth.

 

"Ah-Chanyeollie...." Said male continued with his slow rhythmic movements, and watched as the older became more impatient yet more submissive with each thrust.

 

Baekhyun was putty in his hands.

 

"Do you like that baby? Hm?" Chanyeol's voice ran straight down Baekhyun's spine, making his entire body shiver.

 

He's always had a thing for Chanyeol's deep voice. Especially when it sounded so rough and all _fuc_ * _ed_ _out_. It turned Baekhyun on to no extent. He could probably get off to Chanyeol's voice alone.

 

"Yeah- oh god, fu*k. Oh you're s-ahh, so good"

 

Chanyeol grinned against Baekhyun's neck, saying, "Well look at you, you got a whole sentence out"

 

"Fu*k you"

 

"Princess, you're gonna watch that mouth of yours, or do I have to shut it for you?" The younger said as he slammed into the other hard, right into _that_ _one_ _spot_ , making Baekhyun scream out in pleasure.

 

"Rig-right there, Cha-" 

 

"Right there what? What do you want?" Chanyeol will admit he liked hearing Baekhyun beg. Liked it when he looked so wrecked and desperate just for him.  ~~And oof call him a sadist.~~

 

"Chanyeollie, go faster"

 

"Beg, and I'll consider" And just to spur Baekhyun on more, he brushed over his prostate, and resisted the urge to laugh at the whine that came from the older. 

 

"Pl-please, please f*** me hard. Make me scream your name"

 

Dark red covered Baekhyun's face and chest, the humiliation catching up to him, however deep down? He kinda likes it. _No_ , he knows he likes it.  ~~And oof call him a masochist.~~

 

As it turns out, they're perfect for each other, aren't they?

 

"That's a good boy" He hissed, slamming hard into Baekhyun, whispering how _tight_ he was, how _needy_ he is for Chanyeol, and Baekhyun could only moan loudly. Repeating the younger's name like a mantra. 

 

Little did they know, their neighbors were in the midst of filing the third noise complaint. On the way to ruin their fun. 

 

 

________________

 

 

"You kinky motherfu*kers- ow- got evicted because of being too loud?" Baekhyun pouted as Junmyeon shifted his glare from Jongdae, to them. He knew that these two living together without an adult was a bad idea.

 

"It's not my fault he screa- uh......" Chanyeol was on the way to completing his sentence when laughter broke out around the room.

 

"I TOLD YOU BAEKHYUN HYUNG'S THE BOTTOM" Sehun jumped up in excitement while Jongdae smirked. Minseok and Jongin only sighed heavily. Jongin lost three bets this week and it's all because of the stupid ChanBaek couple.

 

"I- wow"

 

"Wait you guys thought _I_ would bottom? What the hell" Chanyeol with his toned manly body, and _tall_ _as_ _a_ _tree_ figure, would bottom?! How dare they?!! 

 

"Hyung, you cry over cute puppy videos what do you expect me to think?" Okay maybe he wasn't all that manly, but still.

 

"You're not offended over the fact that they're betting on us?" Baekhyun bewilderedly stared at Chanyeol. Waiting for him to go and smack some sense into all of them.

 

To no avail.

 

"That's alright baby, did you forget we made a bet on them?" The older gasped before nodding quickly.

 

"You're right. Did you notice anything?" Chanyeol smiled at the excited look on his boyfriend's face, and he felt a sudden urge to kiss the older, so without thinking, he submitted to his urge.

 

He just couldn't comprehend that this beautiful angel, was _his_. He was lucky. So lucky to have him.

 

"Ugh, get a room"

 

"That's so cute" 

 

"Yixing what the fu**"

 

"Hand me a bag before I throw up" 

 

"Hey leave them alone" 

 

Baekhyun only smiled against Chanyeol's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute? Maybe
> 
> Funny? Not really 
> 
> anyways, I feel like I should say one thing regarding the Jenkai couple and it’s: if Jongin’s happy then we should be happy. If we truly love him and care about him, then his happiness is ours :). Besides I’m not really complaining, Jennie’s my bias in blackpink .o.! they’re cute together :’) wish them the very best!! 
> 
> Eri fighting <3 
> 
> Stay strong and take care of yourselves <3! And Incase nobody told you this today; you matter, you’re beautiful and you’re here for a reason. I love u 
> 
> -lay


	9. orgies...or not -exo crack 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgies are discussed and Jongin’s health is questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my attempt at humor ha

 

 **Bacon** , **DaddyYeol** , **KimKai and Jurajil are online**

**Bacon changed DaddyYeol’s username to Channie**

**Bacon changed KimKai’s username to Nini**

**Bacon changed Jurajil’s username to Xing**

 

 

Bacon: good morning my beautiful family that I love so much <3

 

Xing: what did you do

 

Bacon: what? I didn't do anything!! I'm just expressing the love I have for all of you :(

  

Nini: good morning Hyunnie hyung <3 we love you too

 

Bacon: this is why Nini's my favorite

 

Channie: :(

 

Baekkie: you know you're special in my heart park chanyeol

 

Channie: :D

 

Xing: omg bff goals 

  

Channie: watch it junmyeon might get triggered

 

Nini: ^^^

  

Xing: so what did you do Baek

Xing: are u in prison? Do u need money?

 

Bacon: seriously hyung you wound me :(

 

Xing: I don't trust you...

  

Bacon: well

 Bacon: ikindabrokeashopswindowwhiletryingtohit taehyungwithaballandiforgotmywalletathomesoidontknowwhattodopleasehelpme

 

Xing: YOU WHAT?!!!

 

Channie: BAEKHYUN!

 

Nini: I don't understand...????

 

Xing: I CALLED IT IM TELLING JUNMYEON

  

Bacon: OH GOD PLEASE DONT YIXING HYUNG IM BEGGING YOU

 

Channie: oh my god Baekhyun do you realize what you did?

 

Bacon: Its not like I did it on purpose!!!!

Bacon: Yixing hyung please don't tell Junmyeon. I can just delete that text but please don't tell him..

  

Xing: ugh fine

Xing: where are you you little shit

  

Bacon: YOU'RE THE BEST! 

Bacon: I'll call you

  

 **Bacon** **deleted** **7** **messages**

 **Bacon**   **is offline**

**xing deleted 4 messages**

**xing is offline**

 

 

Channie: we better delete ours too nini

 

Nini: I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND

 

Channie: Baekhyun broke a shop's glass while being an idiot with his friend Taehyung

 

Nini: lol what's new

 

Channie: ikr 

  

Nini: LOL

 

  **nini deleted 4 messages**

 **Channie** **deleted** **5** **messages**  

 

 **Juncotton** **is** **online**

 

 

Juncotton: what's up with the deleting messages

 

Channie: we were discussing orgies want in ;)?

 

Juncotton: EW NO

Juncotton: wait Yixing was discussing this with you??????

 

Channie: well mostly telling us bout his wild adventures in china

 

Juncotton: oh my god that fake friend I can’t believe he told me he was a virgin 

Juncotton: brb gonna go find me another best friend 

 

 **Juncotton** **is** **offline**  

 

Nini: BAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHHHHHHAAHAHAHAH

Nini: YIXING HYUNG IS GOING TO KILL YOU LMAOOOOO

 

 

Channie: LOLOLOLOL

Channie: u know what this is fun

Channie: bring me my next victim please

 

 

**Baozi is online**

 

Channie: hey hey Minnie hyung

 

Nini: hi hyung <3

 

Baozi: hi weirdos <3

 

Channie: hyung what do u think about orgies

 

Baozi: EW NO

 Baozi: DONT MENTION THAT IN FRONT OF MY NINI PLEASE DONT CORRUPT MY BABY

 

Channie: corrupt lol

Channie: me and nini are thinking of joining orgies want in with us ? ;)

 

 

Baozi: OH MY GOSH NO WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

Baozi: CHANYEOL DONT YOU DARE

Baozi: YOU NEITHER JONGIN I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU OR CUT YOUR DICKS OFF

 

Nini: but hyung it seems fun :( have u ever tried it?

 

Baozi: NO AND I WONT THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 

Nini: what if it's with people you know ;)

 

 

Baozi: oh no what happened to you

Baozi: Chanyeol you kinky fuck

  

Channie: hyung what if it's with us ;)

 

Baozi: bye.

 

 

  **Baozi is offline**  

Channie: LMAO BEST TEAM EVER

 

Nini: HELL YEAH LOL

 

 

  **AHWAE And OohSehun are online**

  

Nini: HUNNIE!!!!

  

AHWAE: thanks nini I feel the love

  

OohSehun: what do u want

 

Channie: ouch

 

Nini: its ok lol I'm used to him acting like a teenage girl on her period

 

AHWAE: LOL

 

Channie: so anyways 

Channie: Sehun and Jongdae we have a proposition

 

AHWAE: oh this can't be good

 

OohSehun: just ignore them they're going to say if we want to join in their nonexistent orgy

  

AHWAE: TGEIR WHAT

  

Channie: wow Sehunnie u must be interested ;)

  

Nini: yeah sehunnie join us it'll be so much fun ;)

Nini: also Dae hyung im sure your voice will do wonders ;););)

 

AHWAE: PARK CHANYEOL WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

 AHWAE: OH MY GOD JONGIN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU

AHWAE: MY BABY

 

Channie: OK BUT WHY DOES EVERYONE BLAME ME!!!

 

OohSehun: do you only think with your dicks

 

Channie: possibly

 

Nini: *shrug*

 

AHWAE: but seriously Sehun has the most weird mood swings in the world I don't understand him

 

Nini: like I said

Nini: a teenager on her period

  

OohSehun: you got a problem with that?

 

Nini: NO GOD FORBID

 

Channie: LMFAO

 

AHWAE: is this Jongin? I'm seriously confused...

 

Nini: what?

  

AHWAE: idk you seem different...

 

Nini: lol idk

  

Channie: he's my comrade now

 

OohSehun: get help

  

 **OohSehun** **is** **offline**

 

AHWAE: and that's my cue

 

 **AHWAE** **is** **offline**

 **Xing** **and** **Juncotton** **are** **online**

 

Channie: oh boy

  

Nini: here it comes

 

Xing: PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL JUNMYEON

 

Juncotton: SO IT WAS TRUE? YOU SHIT YOU WERE TRYING TO NAKE FEEL BETTER ABOUT HEING A VIRGIN I CANT BLEUEVE YOU WHATA  FAKE FREIDNX 

 

Xing: WHAT THE FUCK JUNMYEON NO

Xing: CHANYEOL YOU'RE DEAD

 

Channie: hyung you shouldn't be ashamed of what you've done, it's normal for a human to have certain kinks

 

nini: also the fact that jun hyung’s a virgin thats totally cool 

  

Xing: CHANYEOL STOP YOU SHIT HEAD OR I'LL THROW YOUR FRIEND UNDER THE BUS

  

Nini: OOOOOOOOOHHHH WHATCHA GON DO CHAN CHAN

 

Juncotton: seriously what's up with this kid ^^

  

Channie: Junmyeon hyung I was only joking, Yixing hyung hasn't had any affiliations with anyone, neither has he engaged in foul acts such as orgies. He's an innocent child. I am sorry for my childish behavior, please forgive me.

 

Juncotton: woah

 

Xing: woah indeed. I never knew Chanyeol was capable of big words like these.

 

Channie: ok I'm deeply offended.

 

Xing: good

 

Nini: I'm bored

Nini: Chanyeol hyung come play with me

  

Channie: what do you wanna play?

 

Nini: whatever hyung wants ;)

 

Juncotton: seriously

Juncotton: Jongin

Juncotton: in

Juncotton: my

Juncotton: room

Juncotton: now

 

Channie: R.I.P KIM JONGIN.

 

  **Nini and Juncotton are offline**

 

Channie: so what happened with Baek?

 

Xing: ah we paid for the mess and thankfully no police were involved

 

Channie: thank you hyung, I'll make sure hepays it back promise

 

Xing: oh shut up

 

Xing: what are families for?

  

Channie: AIGOOOOO OUR YIXING-AH WHAT A CUTIE

 

Xing: nvm

Xing: I want the money back

 

 

Xing: doubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guess who’s still alive lol but barely 
> 
>  
> 
> Ily I hope ur healthy and safe 
> 
> (Kudos keeps me going ;-;)


	10. that smile is a bit too much for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount: 10730- ish
> 
> YO this is the longest one shot ive ever written in my entire life and like im so proud of this but not really? it took me lowkey 3 months but its not even that good ugh anyway i hope u enjoy lt;3 
> 
> also this was a bit-h to edit so plz excuse any mistakes :(
> 
> The title is from sehun’s Rap in ooh la la la :D

 

_[ 7 unread messages from: KimKai ]_

 

Sehun raised his eyebrows at the unfamiliar username, and immediately clicked on the notification.

 

KimKai: I can't believe you're ignoring me T-T

 

KimKai: hyuuuunnnggg it wasn't on purpose!!!

 

KimKai: I don't even like him he's so not my type

 

KimKai: hyung!! Come on I'll buy you coffee for a week

 

KimKai: dude please I was drunk! I didn't realize who he was when I kissed him

 

KimKai: again, I don't even like your giraffe of a boyfriend!

 

KimKai: wait fuck

 

Sehun bursted out in laughter at the last message, and decided to entertain himself further.

 

OohSehun: yeah no shit

 

OohSehun: can't believe you kissed your friend's boyfriend what a low blow :3:

 

KimKai: 1-I'm Sorry

 

KimKai: 2-stfu I was drunk!!

 

KimKai: who even are u why didn't u block me

 

KimKai: I sent like ten messages you've had plenty of time to block me

 

OohSehun: unlike u I have a life and I don't spend it on my phone all the time :)

 

OohSehun: besides I'm kinda sold on the kdrama u got going on mind telling me how it ends

 

KimKai: fuck you dude

 

KimKai: I'm going through a crisis rn i dont need ur jokes

 

OohSehun: perhaps I can help??? What's ur crisis Kim Kai

 

KimKai: my only food source is mad at me

 

OohSehun: loooool food source what a dick

 

KimKai: that's me

 

KimKai: but i swear I didn't kiss his stupid boyfriend on purpose like I was completely shit faced right? And when I'm shit faced I get kinda touchy so i kissed him and I didn't even realize it was him??? He was just...there!

 

OohSehun: lololol you sound innocent enough

 

OohSehun: I'm guessing your friend's the jealous type

 

KimKai: bro you have no idea

 

KimKai: if someone so as much glances at that tree of his he'll throw his tiny fists and smash your head

 

OohSehun: I'm crying

 

OohSehun: that tree of his shdjdjdj

 

OohSehun: oddly sounds like two people I know

 

KimKai: if I had to say, he's like as tall as a pole

 

KimKai: I don't even know how i reached his lips??

 

OohSehun: LOL

 

OohSehun: you're funny

 

KimKai: thx I've been told

 

KimKai: I'm guessing your name's Sehun?

 

OohSehun: wha! What a nice observation

 

OohSehun: and you are??

 

KimKai: You're seriously a jerk

 

KimKai: call me Kai

 

OohSehun: it's not ur real name tho is it

 

KimKai: So??

 

OohSehun: it's not fair :( how come you get to know my name?? :(:(

 

KimKai: LOL life isn't fair

 

OohSehun: whatever, how old are u

 

KimKai: recently turned 25

 

OohSehun: oh I'm 24

 

OohSehun: what year?

 

KimKai: 94

 

OohSehun: me too! what month?

 

KimKai:  January 14th, you?

 

OohSehun: April 12th

 

OohSehun: only two months apart ;) don't gotta call you hyung do I?

 

KimKai: I'm the one who decides that kid ;)

 

OohSehun: kid? Really?

 

KimKai: hehe

 

KimKai: So you're in college?

 

OohSehun: yes sir

 

OohSehun: I'm studying music and art

 

KimKai: really?!! I'm majoring in music and dance!

 

OohSehun: that's cool

 

OohSehun: kinda creepy

 

OohSehun: but cool

 

KimKai: I'm majoring in ballet

 

OohSehun: oooh

 

OohSehun: it always looks fancy on tv maybe I'll see u on it one day

 

KimKai: and maybe I'll see your drawings in an art museum one day

 

OohSehun: lol maybe

 

KimKai: speaking of college, I gotta go

 

KimKai: maybe..I'll talk to you later?

 

OohSehun: sure :) good luck

 

KimKai: thanks, you too :):)

 

 

After that, they spent a lot of time texting each other, and before Sehun knew it, they've known each other for two weeks. That's when Kai trusted him.

 

 

KimKai: yo yo

 

KimKai: I'm prepared to tell u my name now lolololol

 

KimKai: I'm Jongin

 

OohSehun: omg

 

OohSehun: omg omg

 

OohSehun: hi daddy

 

KimKai: LOLOL hi baby

 

OohSehun: baby??? Oof a whole concept

 

OohSehun: you already know I'm Sehun but you can call me any time ;)

 

KimKai: Oh my god 

 

KimKai: boY YoU hOT As FuCK 

 

KimKai: are u a model??????????????

 

OhhSehun: lol yes i model sometimes to get some bread ya know?

 

 

KimKai: omg ur literally the hottest person i've ever seen??

 

OohSehun: thanks I know ;)

 

KimKai: So wyd

 

OohSehun: trying to finish this god forsaken painting for this stupid art project

 

OohSehun: like what even gives them the right to judge our drawings? Like how do they give it an A or a B they don't understand our thoughts?!!! How do they judge a drawing??

 

OohSehun: I'm actually about to punch a hole through someone not even kidding

 

KimKai: lol I feel u on that

 

KimKai: my dance teacher once gave me a B+ just because she didn't feel the choreography:)

 

OohSehun: they a bunch of bitches that's what

 

KimKai: ya true

 

OohSehun: So what happened with ur friend? Did u make up?

 

KimKai: loool yeah, his boyfriend explained everything and was like "Soo come on he was so drunk at one point he made out with the couch" which is, a true story

 

OohSehun: Soo????????

 

KimKai: yeah??? Ever heard of Nicknames??

 

OohSehun: no no wait

 

OohSehun: Soo as in Kyungsoo??

 

KimKai: dude what

 

KimKai: you know him??!!!!

 

OohSehun: DUDE WHAT

 

OohSehun: HIS BOYFRIEND IS CHANYEOL RIGHT? THE TREE?!!

 

KimKai: wtf

 

KimKai: HOW

 

OohSehun: Soo hyung's a music and art major isn't he??? We're in the same class!!

 

KimKai: how have I never met u or seen u or heard of u???

 

KimKai: but then again Soo doesn't talk about anyone except for Chanyeol ;;

 

OohSehun: Actually chanyeol hyung and I are working on a music project this term .-. And I'm very hurt that Soo hyung hasn't mentioned me...

 

OohSehun: we sit next to each other every class and we talk for like ten minutes because Soo is a socially awkward person and he can't keep a conversation going for more than that

 

KimKai: LOL WHERES THE LIE

 

OohSehun: wait a minute

 

OohSehun: YOU'RE THE REASON HE WAS PISSED OFF ON MONDAY AND ALMOST STABBED ME WHEN I ASKED HIM FOR A PENCIL

 

KimKai: LMAOOO SORRY DUDE LOLOL

 

KimKai: this is so weird

 

KimKai: So you're close with them?

 

OohSehun: not really

 

OohSehun: I'm closer to Chanyeol than Kyungsoo

 

OohSehun: I hang out with him sometimes 

 

OohSehun: but I have my own group of friends

 

KimKai: ah I see

 

KimKai: Yeol hyung once mentioned u I think

 

KimKai: he said something about working with someone younger than him in a project or whatever??? He said ur professor gave u that assignment??

 

OohSehun: yeeee something about learning to work with different age groups

 

KimKai: yo we should definitely meet up

 

KimKai: mind telling me who ur friends are? I might know them

 

OohSehun: ah well there's Suho, Kris, Lay, Baekhyun, And Tao

 

KimKai: Byun Baekhyun?

 

OohSehun: yes!! He hangs out with us sometimes

 

KimKai: then do you know Kim Jongdae?

 

OohSehun: Yeah!! He's Baek's boyfriend

 

KimKai: that's right

 

KimKai: also by Lay....you mean Zhang Yixing?

 

OohSehun: Yes!!

 

OohSehun: wait is he your dance partner or something?

 

 

KimKai: LoL not dance partner but we have the same classes and we dance together from time to time, he also hangs out with us sometimes

 

OohSehun: oh! So that's where he is when he's not with us

 

KimKai: how come I've never seen you??

 

KimKai: we're in the same college apparently and we know the same people

 

KimKai: but we've never seen each other??

 

OohSehun: sometimes fate works in mysterious ways

 

KimKai: lol u believe in that??

 

OohSehun: yes??? You don't??

 

KimKai: nah it's just another stupid superstition

 

OohSehun: not true!!! Fate is real bro!

 

OohSehun: how would you explain texting me instead of Soo??

 

KimKai: a coincidence..

 

KimKai: come to think of it, you've been appearing underneath the ' mutual friends ' list so I might've pressed your username by accident

 

KimKai: ^^ see? Doesn't have to do with fate

 

OohSehun: I'll prove you wrong one day -.- just not today

 

KimKai: lol good luck with that dude

 

OohSehun: hey I really should go

 

OohSehun: I've been ignoring the stupid painting for too long I need to get it done

 

OohSehun: talk to you later?

 

KimKai: of course

 

KimKai: fighting Sehunnie <3

 

And woah did Jongin just put a heart next to his name?? Nonetheless did Jongin just call him Sehunnie? Well, he did call him baby just a few minutes ago, but Sehun assumes the older male was kidding. However....Sehunnie??? And a heart??? And why was Sehun's own heart doing flips and turns?? Whatever that meant, Sehun had obviously more important things to do, such as stare at his painting until it magically completed itself.

 

Sounds like a solid plan if he says so himself...

 

* * *

 

 

_Ding._

 

Sehun groaned at the intruding, annoying, sound coming from nowhere other than his phone. He swears if it's another warning for an upcoming storm he's going to fu**ing throw fists. He's received five messages about some heavy storm and he gets it. He understands that there's a storm, can't they leave an artist be? It's 2 in the fu**ing morning!

 

Just as he picked his phone up to give the CivilDef a piece of his mind, his mood changed a complete 180.

 

Why?

 

Simple.

 

It was Jongin.

 

 

KimKai: hey are you awake??

 

OohSehun: hi. Yes I am

 

OohSehun: why are you awake?

 

KimKai: practicing

 

KimKai: you?

 

OohSehun: trying to finish my painting :)

 

KimKai: that doesn't seem like a happy smile at all

 

OohSehun: it's because it isn't :)

 

KimKai: lmao

 

KimKai: you should sleep

 

KimKai: it won't do you any good to stay up and you'll be too frustrated and tired to finish it up

 

OohSehun: sounds logical

 

OohSehun: but I don't like logic

 

KimKai: idiot lol

 

OohSehun:

 

 

KimKai: LOL

 

KimKai: I just keep liking you more and more

 

OohSehun: I'm flattered

 

KimKai: this is the part you say you like me too???

 

OohSehun: I don't think so

 

KimKai: well I'm offended

 

OohSehun: lmao jk I like you too

 

OohSehun: you're very charming

 

OohSehun: especially when you kiss your friend's boyfriend's

 

KimKai: I'm never living that down am I?

 

OohSehun: not as long as I'm alive ;)

 

KimKai: brat

 

OohSehun: old man

 

KimKai: I'm two months older than you???

 

OohSehun: I'm two months younger than you why you calling me a brat hoe

 

KimKai: oh my gosh did you just call me a hoe???

 

OohSehun: that I did

 

KimKai: bitch

 

OohSehun: who's the bitch bitch??!!

 

KimKai: I need coffee

 

OohSehun: same

 

KimKai: let's meet up?

 

OohSehun: really? Right now?

 

KimKai: uh yeah? We both want coffee, we're both awake, and we both want to meet each other so why not?? It's my treat

 

OohSehun: as much as I agree with all of that there's literally no coffee shop open rn

 

 

KimKai: I mean..I know a grocery store that sells pretty decent bottled coffee???

 

KimKai: bitch just go on this very cheap date with me

 

OohSehun: well I can't refuse when you asked so nicely can I?

 

KimKai: :D!!!!

 

KimKai: do you know the grocery store right next to our dorm? That 24/7 red corner something idk

 

OohSehun: blue corner actually

 

OohSehun: and yes I know it lol

 

KimKai: great! Meet you there?

 

OohSehun: sounds good

 

Sehun really doesn't know why he agreed to meet a -somewhat- stranger at two in the morning, but God knows the effect Jongin already had on him.

 

Talking to him just...lifted Sehun up. He made him laugh and made him forget about all art induced stress. He was kind of a shelter to Sehun, someone he can talk to whenever he's feeling down. Someone he can trust even though they've never met.

 

Well, that's about to change anyways.

 

The art student Changed into a black T-shirt, black jeans, put on his cap and glasses and, trying to make as little noise as possible, opened his dorm door, hoping and wishing that Zitao wouldn't wake up and start scolding him like a mother would. Or worse, tell Junmyeon on him.

 

Gosh, the the thought alone made Sehun shudder.

 

The walk from the dorms to the grocery shop wasn't a long one. Maybe took five minutes on foot. It was nice exercise to be honest, especially for someone like Sehun who barely moves from his seat at the painting easel and barely gets any fresh air.

 

He was what Yifan likes to call him, a hermit.

 

Right now, he was grateful for the five minute walk more than ever, because for some unknown reason, he was nervous. His hands were slightly shaking, in anticipation, nerves, excitement, worry. He didn't know. All he knew was that his hands were trembling and his heart was beating too fast to be normal.

 

Damn Kim Jongin and the way he makes Sehun feel.

 

"Sehun?" Said male lifted his head up and was met with crinkled chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could light up the whole street.

 

_He's even more gorgeous in real life.._

 

"Hey.." Sehun awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks despite the cold breeze outside.

 

Why was he even blushing? Jongin didn't do a single thing! Shit is that because he's been living as a, quote, hermit? Was this what Yifan's trying to warn him about? How he'll become a socially awkward idiot who can't get one word out with stuttering?

 

"So...lets get the coffee"

 

 

 

They ended up getting much more than coffee. Candy, chocolates, cakes and chips found itself inside their basket and soon they were sitting on a bench, eating unhealthy food at an unhealthy hour without a care in the world.

 

It's the first time Sehun's ever felt so...free. Energetic. Exhilarated.

 

Jongin just managed to make him feel so good, just with his mere presence.

 

"You know we should not be eating this at this hour" Jongin said as he popped another piece of candy into his plump full lips, that Sehun was _totally_ not staring at. No sir. He was an innocent boy.

 

"He said as he ate yet another piece of sugar" Jongin laughed at that, and the sound was so melodic, so nice that Sehun couldn't help smiling in return.

 

Why was everything about Jongin turning out to be perfect?

 

"Mind showing me some of your art?" It was a sudden request, and the younger wasn't someone who showed his drawings to just anyone.

 

However. Jongin wasn't _just_ anyone.

 

So he agrees, and he opens his photo gallery. Pressing on that one folder that was kept secret from everyone he knows. Literally. _Every single person._

 

And he shows Jongin. He watches his expression and how it changes every time he swipes to another drawing. How the corner of his lips were upturned slightly, in a soft smile. Somehow, Sehun knew he wasn't mocking him or his ~~trash~~ art, somehow he knew that Jongin was impressed.

 

See that's the thing with Jongin. The artist can understand him so easily, like he was an open book for Sehun to read. Flip through the pages as he pleased, like it was a book he's read many times before and he was rereading it for the hell of it. He can understand his texts. He can tell whenever Jongin was upset just by the way he texted.

 

And all of that happened in what? A month?

 

It's scaring Sehun honestly. He's never felt this...attached, to someone before. Especially not knowing them for long. Really, he can explain being attached to Junmyeon who he've known since they were kids, but Jongin is just something else. The attachment he felt towards the other male when they've only met once -being right now- was different. Special.

 

Kind of like fate. Like they were soulmates that were brought together by Jongin's finger slipping. Accidentally texting Sehun instead of Kyungsoo.

 

Sehun was sure it was fate.

 

It's just that Jongin didn't believe in fate. Thinks it's a superstition. A myth.

 

He'll just have to change his mind, won't he?

 

"Wow Sehun....all of it's so amazing. You're very talented.." God damn his hermit personality was acting up again, and his cheeks were heating up like a furnace, and he just didn't know what to do.

 

"Y-you're amazing" It seemed that step two to becoming a socially awkward hermit was in action; losing the brain to mouth filter.

 

_Yifan would be disappointed._

 

Well, he'd say "I told you so" to Sehun, THEN be disappointed.

 

"Well, thank you. You're amazing too" And if Sehun's cheeks weren't already on fire, they'd be melted down by now.

 

"We should head home...it's late" It was Jongin's slight pout that caught Sehun's utmost attention, and he almost instinctively leaned in to kiss his luscious lips.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Wait. What.

No. Nope. Nah. No way. Nu-uh. N to the O.

 

Sehun did _not_ just think that. He didn't think about kissing his new acquaintance/friend?

 

Jongin's lips weren't kissable. Didn't look soft, or inviting. Didn't seem like it would fit perfectly against Sehun's.

 

Nope. Ha he so doesn't want to press his lips against Jongin and kiss him breathless. Leave him gasping for air. Nooo not at all.

 

"Yeah you're right, let me walk you to your dorm?" Sehun immediately shook his head at that, to deny the invitation and mostly to rid his head of Jongin-related thoughts.

 

"I'll be fine, you be safe and....I'll talk to you again tomorrow" The dancer sighed and got up, Sehun copying him, and just as he turned around to leave, tanned arms wrapped around his wrist, completely stopping him in his tracks.

 

"Jongin?" And when Sehun turned around, he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. Jongin's hair tickled the side of Sehun's neck and he found himself wondering what it would be like if this was a daily thing.

 

Hugging Jongin.

 

It was nice. Warm. Definitely something Sehun could get used to.

 

"T-thank you for hanging out with me...I- uh..I needed it" If it weren't for the light of the grocery store, Sehun would've missed the blush on the other's face, and wow red suited Jongin a lot.

 

"N-no I had fun too" ~~Sadly~~ Finally Jongin pulled away and, dare Sehun say, shyly stared at the ground.

 

"Well....yeah. Bye I guess?" Sehun laughed and nodded his head.

 

"Bye I guess" And just before Jongin left Sehun caught a small smile on his pretty lips.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sehun!! Over here!" The artist looked at the direction of the voice and saw Yixing and Jongin standing-

 

Jongin?!!!

 

Wait, fu** how does Sehun look? He didn't bother checking before he left the house, and he didn't bother checking before he left the class. For all he knows he could have paint smeared on his face and he would have no clue. 

 

  

Shit. Why did Jongin have to appear on the day Sehun didn't care about his looks whatsoever? He's usually looking good and heads snap in his direction wherever he went.....Just not today.

 

 

Got to hand it to his luck haha..

 

 

 

"Hunnie, hi!" _Hunnie. Oh my God he's going to be the death of me._

 

 

 

"Hey Jongin" just play it cool. Play it cool.

 

 

 

"Jongin told me about how you two met" Yixing grinned and Sehun mimicked his expression just to see the pout on Jongin's face deepen.

 

 

 

"Yeah, can't believe he would kiss his friend's boyfriend" The Chinese male laughed, before ushering for them to sit down. Sehun quickly said hi to the rest of the guys and watched as Yixing introduced Jongin.

 

 

 

Jongin who sat next to Sehun May he add.

 

 

 

"Guys this is Kim Jongin, Jongin this is Kim Junmyeon. That's Wu Yifan and that's Huang Zitao" Jongin bowed politely and smiled, the corner's of his eyes crinkling slightly and wow was Sehun a goner.

 

 

 

"You know Sehun?" Junmyeon asked and both boys nodded.

 

 

 

"It's a long story hyung"

 

 

 

The rest of their break went by with getting to know each other, goofing around as usual and...Jongin sticking close to Sehun. He was touchier than when they first met. His hand resting on Sehun's thigh ( almost giving him a heart attack ), rubbing his nape whenever the guys teased him and he would pout like a toddler. He even fu**ing rested his hand on top of Sehun's.

 

 

 

Oh, what was his excuse?? Something along the lines of ' I want to see who's hand is bigger '

 

 

 

Sehun's was, basically.

 

 

 

During broad daylight it was apparent who was taller, bigger. Jongin was just... _smol_ compared to Sehun, the younger could wrap his arms around him and just cover him up.

 

 

 

Oh my God he's so _whipped._

 

"Sehun-ah" Jongin suddenly laced their hands together, and if you asked Sehun about the redness on his face he'd blame it on the hot weather.

 

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"Will you meet my friends tomorrow?" And oh it shouldn't have sounded like that. Sehun shouldn't have _understood_ it like _that._

 

He wasn't Jongin's boyfriend. Jongin wasn't taking him to meet his friends for _approval_ or whatever. They were just friends introducing each other to their other friends. Simple.

 

Friends who hold hands unnecessarily, and maybe gaze at each other a bit longer than normal friends do.

 

At least in Sehun's case.

 

"Uh I'm not really good at people" Jongin let out a laugh at that, the sound somehow wrapping itself around Sehun's heart and warming it up like a cozy sweater, that Sehun found himself wanting to wear for the longest time.

 

God. He is _completely_ whipped.

 

"You're so cute"

 

Okay, he can die happy now. He doesn't need anything more from existence. Every wrongdoing life has brought him is forgiven. He's fulfilled. Life is good. He'll embrace death with open arms and legs.

 

Jongin called him cute whatthefuc*.

 

"Anyways, you already know five of them! There's just two who may be new to you" The maknae couldn't really refuse after seeing the look on Jongin's face, so he nods and the smile he got in return was definitely worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

 He did meet Jongin's friends, and the dancer was right. He knew all of them except for two, Minseok and Luhan.

 

"So are you two dating now?" Sehun choked at Baekhyun's question and he directed a glare towards the older. Because how dare he say that in front of Jongin!

 

"Why would you say that hyung oh my god!" Sehun all but yelled at his stupid friend, somehow getting more embarrassed and pissed off once Baekhyun winked suggestively.

 

"Well, Jongin doesn't bring anyone to meet us unles- mmmfh" Sehun doesn't know when Jongin managed to move around the table and slap a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, it's like a super magical creature moved at the speed of light from beside him. all he saw was a blur and then poof! Jongin's not next to him anymore.

 

"Haha ignore them they're crazy"

 

"Doesn't bring anyone unless?" Sehun resisted the urge to laugh once Jongin's cheeks turned red, his curiosity only growing. What was Jongin hiding exactly? And why was he so desperate to keep it hidden?

 

"He- OW Jongin what the fu**?" It was Baekhyun who yelped out in pain this time and judging from the look on his face, Jongin hit him hard.

 

"Oh come on, if he doesn't know now he'll know later" Minseok said from his place next to Luhan, sipping on his iced americano like a living meme would. His face just had 'TEA' written all over it and Sehun was dying for it to be spilt.

 

  "Can you guys stop?! God a guy can't trust anyone these days.." Kyungsoo snored at that before not so quietly mumbling, "So that's why you sent your picture to a total stranger and met him after midnight?" That, of course, earned the shorter male a rolled up paper thrown at him.

 

"Whatever, I'll tell you later Sehun-ah" Chanyeol winked and suddenly Sehun was pulled to his feet by a rather impatient, pissed off, Jongin. "I'm never introducing you guys to anyone I know"

 

"Is it because Sehun's- AH F*** SORRY!!"

 

Needless to say, Baekhyun went back home with bruises all over his body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

KimKai: hunnie? Are you awake?

 

KimKai: hunnnniieee

 

KimKai: ;3;

 

OohSehun: hey Jonginnie

 

OohSehun: yup I'm awake, but its late what are you doing up?

 

KimKai: yay!! 

 

 

 

 

KimKai: I'm super bored :(

 

KimKai: and i just woke up from a power nap

 

KimKai: wyd?

 

KimKai: or wait let me guess!

 

KimKai: painting?

 

OohSehun: ding ding ding

 

 

KimKai: lololol

 

KimKai: do you need any help?

 

KimKai: I'm good at coloring?

 

OohSehun: ah maybe after I actually finish DRAWING this piece of shit :)

 

KimKai: oof

 

KimKai: good luck <3

 

KimKai: I'll leave you to it

 

OohSehun: no no it's ok!

 

OohSehun: I want to talk to you

 

KimKai: you want to talk to me?

 

OohSehun: yeah..

 

KimKai: omg you're so cute

 

OohSehun: you're cuter

 

KimKai: nahh you're way cuter

 

OohSehun: if you insist

 

KimKai: lmao

 

KimKai: here's an ugly picture to keep u goin

 

 

OohSehun: where's the ugly exactly??

 

KimKai: lol

 

OohSehun: want to see ugly?

 

OohSehun:

 

 

KimKai: 1-damn dude I know I'm bad at selfies but I never thought someone could top me

 

KimKai: 2-are u drunk??

 

OohSehun: you never thought someone could top u huh??????? ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)

 

KimKai: YOU PERVERT

 

KimKai: I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 

OohSehun: LOL

 

OohSehun: also I'm not drunk

 

OohSehun: I was just drowning in my tears don't mind me

 

KimKai: lmaooo mood

 

KimKai: I miss you

 

OohSehun: we're talking rn???

 

KimKai: nooo I mean I miss seeing you

 

KimKai: I haven't seen u in like two weeks

 

OohSehun: yeah our schedules clashed real bad for some reason

 

OohSehun: but I miss you too

 

KimKai: when are you free tomorrow?

 

OohSehun: at 11 am

 

KimKai: until?

 

OohSehun: until 1 pm

 

KimKai: ha :)

 

KimKai: I don't finish until 2 :):)

 

OohSehun: you know what?

 

OohSehun: let's meet up rn

 

KimKai: what? Rn?

 

OohSehun: yup

 

KimKai: I'm down

 

KimKai: where?

 

OohSehun: well, I was thinking you could come to my dorm room if you'd like?

 

OohSehun: Tao's studying with Yifan hyung so

 

KimKai: sure :)

 

KimKai: which floor and which room are u?

 

OohSehun: second floor room 25A

 

KimKai: ah that explains why I've never seen u

 

KimKai: I'm in block B

 

OohSehun: figures lmao

 

KimKai: anyways

 

KimKai: be right over

 

OohSehun: okay I'll be waiting

 

Jongin grabbed his jacket, keys and phone before walking out of his room, locking the door behind him.

 

Honestly, Jongin's been awake ever since the morning. He didn't have a power nap like he told Sehun and he wasn't ' bored '

 

He has insomnia. He's had it ever since he was fifteen and truthfully he's never thought about fixing it or going to a doctor. He wasn't exactly fond of hospitals so he's kept quiet about it. He was the only one who knew and he wants to keep it that way.

 

Before he knew it, the dancer was standing in front of room 25 and giddiness filled him up. See, every time he talks to Sehun his heart becomes so light. So happy. Like the younger was a happy little pill, it's effect working almost as soon as you take it.

 

Jongin knocked on the door, once, twice and he heard a 'coming' from inside. After a few seconds, the door opened and there stood the reason for Jongin's happiness. Oh Sehun.

 

 "Hey, love your style" The older stared down at his sweatpants and white t-shirt, then laughed.

 

"Thanks, I spent ten minutes trying to pick it out" it was Sehun's turn to laugh, then he stepped aside to let Jongin in.

 

"Welcome to our humble domain. It's messy, smells like paint and...messy. Don't mind it" Jongin could immediately recognize which side of their room was Sehun's. It was littered with papers, pencils, colors, paintings ( that were stacked against each other so Jongin couldn't see any except for the one on top ).

 

"Dude my room is messier and I live alone" Sehun raised his eyebrows at that before a scowl settled on his face.

 

"How come you live alone and I have to live with that thing" Jongin sat down on Sehun's bed ( after he was told of course ) and tried to contain his blush because why the hell would he be blushing after sitting on someone's bed? He would NOT have fun explaining that to Sehun.

 

"They couldn't find me a roommate, so I'm by myself"

 

"Shall I move in with you then?" Sehun laughed as he said that, but Jongin? Nah he was going to take that seriously. Very.

 

"You should"

 

"Huh? I was just joking-"

 

"No I know, but I'd love having you as a roommate" Both boys became quiet after that, and Sehun ever so slowly sat down next to Jongin, laying down on his back with a sigh.

 

"You aren't going to finish your painting?" Sehun sighed yet again, and a sudden burst of confidence made him pull Jongin to lay next to him, so they were shoulder to shoulder, quietly laying on their backs.

 

"Your ceiling is plain" Jongin said, and Sehun, to amuse him, gasped.

 

 

"Did you just call an artist's ceiling plain?" Sehun continued with his Grammy winning act and Jongin's cute giggle was enough to make him believe he was a stand up comedian.

 

"Oh I'm so very sorry artist Sehun, have I offended you?" Sehun turned his head to the side, unexpectedly coming face to face with Jongin. Jongin who's smile was so bright, so pretty, so enchanting. Jongin who's lips looked so soft, so plump, so inviting. There was almost no space between them, if Sehun just leans a little closer, his lips would touch Jongin's. The lips he's been craving for so long without realizing it.

 

 

He's been craving _Jongin_ for so long without knowing it. His heart's been reaching for him, and Sehun's been so blind to that. However right now? It couldn't get any clearer. Right now, in Sehun's _plain_ dorm room, with the light's turned off and only the moon providing light, nothing could be clearer. Brighter.

 

 

Sehun was in love.

 

 

 

He was _so so_ in love. So painfully in love.

 

His heart ached for Jongin and he wanted to reach out for him, ease the unbelievable ache, ease his heart's beating. He just couldn't, because Jongin didn't love him like he did. He wasn't in love like Sehun was.

 

 

"Sehunnie?" And God, Sehun's name shouldn't sound this good out of someone's mouth, but it seems like Jongin manages to make everything ten times better.

 

 

"Yeah?" Sehun's voice came out shakier then expected and apparently Jongin noticed.

 

 

"You're trembling...are you cold?" Only after Jongin mentioned it did Sehun feel his hands trembling.

 

 

Was he cold? No.

 

Was it because of Jongin? Yes. Definitely.

 

"No- uh I mean yes. Kinda" What came next made Sehun wish he said he was cold earlier. His heart was about to jump out of his chest. HE WAS NOT OKAY. Why? Because Kim Jongin decided to wrap his arms and legs around Sehun like a bear. His head rested in the crook of the younger's neck, and his breath tickled Sehun, but he didn't mind. He would never mind when it came to Jongin.

 

 

And oh my God he was so hot all of a sudden, and his cheeks feel hot and shit is there a furnace in the room or something?

 

"Mm...you're warm.." Sehun's eyes widened at Jongin's soft moan and his blush intensified, so fearing he'd say something stupid or inappropriate or both, he opts for staying quiet. They didn't say anything afterwards and eventually, Jongin fell asleep after many restless nights and Sehun shortly followed after.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 In the morning, Jongin was the first to wake up to a door unlocking and opening. He looked at the direction of the noise and saw some guy moving around the room, and after his sleepy haze cleared, he realized it was Tao. Sehun's friend and someone he saw in dance classes a few times.

 

Jongin looked to his right and saw Sehun's still sleeping figure, hair sprawled messily against the pillow, the sun gently shining against his face from the blinds they left open last night.

 

And.....they were still tangled up, hands tightly intertwined, like they were meant to be. As if they were meant to find each other, and maybe.....maybe this was fate after all...

 

"Yah Sehunnie- Oh my God!! What the fu**?!!" Tao's surprised gasp snapped Jongin out of his Sehun induced trance, and he immediately shushed the older.

 

"He's sleeping"

 

"Oh, yes I'm well aware of that, but what are you doing here?"

 

"Uh...I was sleeping?"

 

"Oh...I'm going crazy...yah Jongin-ssi, Sehun has a class in an hour, make sure he wakes up and actually attends it. I'm leaving" Just as Jongin was about to say, "You just got here" Tao was out the door faster than lightning.

 

Huh. Weird.

 

The dancer brushed it off and turned back around to face Sehun, grinning at the peaceful look on the artist's face. He looked adorable, like a newborn kitten.

 

"Sehun-ah, wake up" Jongin sook Sehun's shoulder and waited for him to at least make a noise of acknowledgement. "Sehunnie, come on it's almost time for your class- and mine" After a few more shakes, he realized Sehun was a heavy sleeper and he's not waking up that easily.

 

So what does Jongin do? He pinched Sehun's nipple.

 

What does Sehun do? He jumps up in his place with confusion written all over his face.

 

"Yah...what was that for?" Jongin sighed and unwrapped himself from Sehun ( sadly ).

 

"So you wake up! Don't you have a class to get to?"

 

"Wait...why- no when did we fall asleep?" Sehun was apparently just catching up and Jongin noticed how his whole face turned red.

 

"I don't know, probably at two?" The danced said as he got up, walking over to his shoes and quickly putting them on.

 

"Sehun, you should really get up now if you want to shower and make it in time. I'm gonna leave now okay? I'll talk to you or see you later" And before Sehun could blink, Jongin was gone.

 

_Huh, weird._

 

So anyways, Sehun fell asleep with Jongin in his arms last night and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the best sleep he's ever had ever since he was in his mother's womb. He was warm all over and Jongin smelled so good. Like cotton candy, and Sehun was the biggest sweet tooth there was.

 

His bed even had Jongin's scent stuck on it and he's never felt happier. Lighter. So he rolled around on the bed like a teenager, squealing in content, before burying his face in his pillow.

 

He wonders what would Yifan say if he saw him? Hmm, probably something along the lines of, _"You've been upgraded from a hermit to a creepy teenage girl, congratulations"_

 

Heh.

 

"Oh fu**!!! I'm gonna be late shit shit shit"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 OohSehun: guess who got yelled at today?

 

KimKai: hello to you too hunnie

 

KimKai: hmmm I have no idea will you enlighten me?

 

OohSehun: this guy right here

KimKai: u look like u went through hell and back lmao 

 

kimKai: also were u late???? 

 

OohSehun: listen bro don’t be dragging me:(  At least I was like ten minutes late instead of twenty!!! 

 

KimKai: I LITERALLY WOKE YOU UP AN HOUR EARLIER AND I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO GET UP IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT ON TIME THIS IS NO ONE'S FAULT EXCEPT FOR YOUR LAZY ASS

 

OohSehun: aww I thought you were going to blame me like everyone else :') thanks hyung

 

KimKai: I AM BLAMING YOU YOU RETARDED SELFIE STICK

 

OohSehun: ok ouch that's first

 

OohSehun: second I'll give u ten points for creativity

 

OohSehun: third I'm giving u minus ten points because u used it on me

 

KimKai: oh my gosh Sehun

 

KimKai: you're a mess

 

OohSehun: a hot one ;)

 

KimKai: nah..

 

KimKai: just a mess

 

OohSehun: you're hot

 

KimKai: thank you???

 

KimKai: bro what's up with u today

 

OohSehun: I don't know nini I don't know

 

KimKai: get some sleep okay...?

 

OohSehun: ha that's not happening

 

OohSehun: my art project is due tomorrow:):)

 

KimKai: WHAT?!!!

 

KimKai: WHAT WHAT WHAT

 

OohSehun: don't worry I got it! I work well under pressure

 

OohSehun: I have a drawing in mind too..

 

KimKai: oh thank god

 

KimKai: that's good

 

KimKai: do you need any help??

 

OohSehun: if you could come over again I'd really appreciate it

 

KimKai: yeah no problem!

 

KimKai: I'll drop by in fifteen minutes max

 

OohSehun: okay thank you nini

 

KimKai: my pleasure hunnie <3

 

Later, Jongin found himself standing in front of Sehun's door for the second time this week, however this time he didn't come empty handed.

 

The dancer knocked on the door, and in no time, it opened revealing Sehun. He looked so cuddly and huggable that Jongin couldn't help wrapping an arm around his waist. Holding him tight.

 

"Well hello to you too, beautiful" Jongin grinned at the pet name ( and blushed like a teen with a crush ) before fully stepping inside.

 

"Here" He extended his hand that was carrying Sehun's gift, and the younger's happy gasp made all his effort worth it.

 

"Wow!! You brought bubble tea? Nini do you realize how much I love you right now?" He gazed at Jongin with stars in his eyes, and the latter only smiled.

 

"Hey, do you need any help with your drawing?" Jongin took a seat next to Sehun on the floor, sneaking a peak at the unfinished drawing. There was only a sketch of upturned lips and a jaw, and even though it wasn't complete yet, Jongin knew it was going to be a masterpiece. It's Oh Sehun who's drawing it after all..

 

"Well, I'm gonna need you to do one thing..." Sehun looked almost shy, rubbing his neck and staring at everything except for Jongin.

 

"Anything" The Smile made its way on Jongin's face and the artist's heart almost leapt out of his chest.

 

In case you're wondering, The Smile is when Jongin smiles so brightly that the corner's of his eyes crinkle up in the cutest way possible. It was Sehun's favorite thing in this entire world.

 

"Stay just like that.." Jongin cocked his eyebrow in confusion and his smile disappeared.

 

"What-"

 

"Keep smiling"

 

"That's sweet but-"

 

"No no! Just watch a funny video or knowing brother's or whatever! Just keep smiling"

 

"Are you....are you drawing me?" _Finally_ he caught on, and he got his answer from the blush on Sehun's face.

 

"I want to get an A, and what better way than to draw an angel's smile?" And ooh was Sehun smooth or what?

 

"Oh...oh my God, don't you think you've been complimenting me a lot today?"

 

"I'm just stating facts, babe" Alright maybe he's getting a bit bold, but he can't help it. Not when Jongin showed up at his door, looking like a whole snack in skinny jeans and a black shirt, holding bubble tea in one hand and candy with the other. ( also how did he know Sehun liked both things? ).

 

"Stop it!" Jongin covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, and Sehun laughed.

 

"Okay, but you'll help me right?"

 

"Of course! I'll just play something, lend me your laptop?"

 

Afterwards Jongin binge watched Men on a mission just so Sehun could draw him. He could feel the younger's gaze on him every once in a while and he really doesn't know why but he liked it. He liked being the center of Sehun's attention. Liked it when Sehun looked at him like he was the only person in the world worth looking at.

 

Truthfully, he's noticed how Sehun's gaze lingers on him more than other's. How he would stare at him with hearts in his eyes. Normally he would get agitated when people stared at him ( when he wasn't performing ) but he loved it so much when Sehun did. Craved it even. He wanted Sehun to look only at him...

 

Was he obsessed? Maybe.

 

After maybe an hour or two ( or three ) Sehun yelled out in triumph and jumped up excitedly.

 

"I'm actually done!! I can't believe it" _That_ immediately caught Jongin's attention and he looked up from the laptop, eyes landing on Sehun's finished drawing, and as soon as he did, a gasp escaped him.

 

He was drawn so....prettily. Heck, the drawing itself was more beautiful than Jongin was. His smile was drawn so vividly, so _realistically,_ that a shiver ran down his spine.

 

"Sehun this....this is amazing" The artist scratched his neck sheepishly, a shy smile on his face.

 

"You're amazing....it's you who has such a pretty smile"

 

And Jongin doesn't know why he did it, but he was so happy, and his heart was beating so fast so he just kisses him.

 

He kisses him and his heart beats faster than before. He kisses him and his body warms up, he gets tingles all over and he wonders, why hadn't he done this sooner?

 

"God, you're perfect. You're so perfect Oh Sehun" Said perfect male rejoins their lips and he kisses him oh so passionately. Full of held back want and need, like kissing Jongin was his only source of oxygen and without him he'd suffocate.

 

Somehow, they found themselves on Sehun's bed, Jongin straddling the younger's lap, lips attached to his neck and their clothed groins rubbing so deliciously against each other. Sehun's breath caught in his throat, partly because of how _good_ it felt, and mostly because of Kim Jongin's parted kiss swollen lips, because of his gasps and moans. All the sinful sounds coming out of his mouth that Sehun wanted to hear more and more of.

 

"Sehunnie.. I need you so bad"

 

"I'm all yours"

 

 

* * *

  

When Jongin woke up it was still dark out, so he glanced at the digital clock next to him and it read 3:23 am.

 

 

Hey! At least he didn't wake up at one like usual! It's a new record!

 

 

Last night.....last night was amazing. More than amazing even. Sehun was apparently great at other things than drawing. His touch felt like ice on Jongin's hot skin. Every caress and stroke sent shivers down his spine and every kiss, every bite felt like heaven on earth. Their bodies molded together so perfectly, their lips locked together like it was meant to be. Like they were made for each other.

 

Like it was fate.

 

And maybe, just maybe......Jongin was a little bit in love.

 

He turned around to face his sleeping beauty and smiled fondly. Sehun had his head resting on Jongin's chest, eyebrows furrowed slightly and lips pouted. As if he was taunting Jongin, asking to be woken up.

 

However..the older would feel bad if he kissed him awake, so he closes his eyes, buries his face in Sehun's hair and tries to fall asleep again. Laying with his favorite person in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

  "Nini, baby wake up" Sehun shook the dancer awake and in the span of three seconds, his eyes fluttered open.

 

"Good morning sunshine" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jongin's cheek, almost beaming when the brunet smiled at him like he held the moon in his hands.

 

Truthfully, Sehun was scared of what would happen when Jongin woke up. He was scared that Jongin would regret everything, or that he'd pretend as if nothing happened, but one look at Jongin's smile was enough assurance for Sehun.

 

"Morning...what time is it?" Jongin stretched his limbs like a cat would, a content sleepy smile on his face.

 

"It's eight, when do you have classes?" Sehun got up and very much stripped, save for his boxers ( sadly ), grinning once Jongin's eyes roamed all over his body.

 

"Eleven, you?"

 

"Nice! Eleven as well! Take a shower with me?" And if Jongin was sleepy before then he was wide awake now.

 

"Don't even gotta ask" he got up and much like Sehun, stripped -boxers included though- and the younger couldn't help pulling him by his quote "nice bubbly butt".

 

"Yah!!" Jongin giggled, melting in the kiss Sehun pressed to his lips.

 

"Let's shower quickly and get some breakfast okay? My treat" They walked into the bathroom, sharing a few soft kisses as they waited for the water to warm up.

 

Right here, right now, was a moment Jongin wanted to save. He wished that he could bottle it up and pour it back out whenever he wanted to relive it. Him, Sehun, lips locked together ever so softly and bodies against each other. Chest to chest, skin on skin and heart against heart. Beating in sync. As one.

 

"Sehunnie....I think I'm starting to believe in fate.." The glint in the younger's eyes showed he was feeling rather playful and so he smirks all knowingly, "Told you I'd make you believe in it one day, but what exactly made you?" Jongin resisted the urge to cringe at what he's about to say and instead pressed a kiss to Sehun's cheek.

 

"Because I met you, my beautiful angel"

 

After all, it wasn't Jongin who cringed. It was Oh Sehun. _The brat._

 

"Oh wow that was corny and cheesy. I'm disgusted never say that again" And okay maybe he deserved the pinch he received to his side, but he won't admit that aloud. Never.

 

"Come on asshole, let's shower"

 

 

* * *

 

  Afterwards, Jongin got dressed in Sehun's clothes ( he totally felt like a girl when he dressed in Sehun's hoodie and it was bigger than him ), then they made their way out.

 

Come to think of it, this was their first date....wasn't it?

 

"Sehun-ah, is this a date?" Sehun choked on air, glancing at Jongin with wide eyes.

 

_Damn him and his boldness._

 

Of course Sehun wanted this to be a date. If it was up to him he'd ask Jongin to be his boyfriend right then and there, but he's still not sure of how the older feels about him. Maybe he wanted to be friends with benefits or fu*kbuddies or whatever who knows! Sehun was an insecure hermit at these type of things.

 

"Um...if you want it to be" And Jongin did. He wanted to go on dates with Sehun. Wanted to hold his hand, eat with him and do cute cringe-y couple-y things.

 

So he laces their hands together and smiles. "A date it is"

 

Then? Sehun couldn't be happier.

 

They reached a place near their college that sells pretty good food according to Jongin, and they headed inside to the somewhat empty diner.

 

"Where do you want to sit?" Sehun asked.

 

"Anywhere is fine, Hunnie" Sehun lead them to sit on the stools and almost immediately a waiter came to get their order.

 

"What would you like to order?" She was smiling very suggestively very early in the morning at his Sehun and Jongin had to gather all his self restraint so he wouldn't punch her.

Not because he was jealous! No! But because it was very indecent and impolite to be flirting so shamelessly with someone! Yes of course that was the reason..

 

"Jonginnie, what's good here?" Even though she was eye fu**ing Sehun, he didn't seem to notice. Instead, his attention was solely focused on Jongin. His gaze settled on him, and on him only. Deep down the dancer felt cocky, but he kept his facial expressions from conveying it and rubbing it in her stupid face.

 

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, you name it. Everything is good here. They even have bubble tea" Right then Sehun's eyes lit up in excitement and a smile broke out on his face.

 

 

_God, can he get any cuter?_

 

"You're the expert, you order" Jongin smiled at that and nodded, turning towards the waiter and again, it took all his self restraint not to glare at her like she's coughing straight at his face.

 

 

What? That shit's disrespectful and annoying.

 

 

"One plate of blueberry pancakes, and one plate of fried eggs with a side of bacon" Yet again, she stared at Sehun as she bit her lips and God help Jongin. He's going to stab her with his fork, he really is.

 

"Any drinks?"

 

"An americano and bubble tea" Jongin tried to convey his feelings through glaring, but the b**ch was so focused on Sehun she didn't even glance at him.

 

"You know.." Only then did Sehun spare her a glance, and apparently she was waiting for that because she leaned over just the slightest so that Sehun can catch a glimpse of her fake looking boobs ( and ew whatthefu*ck ), "We have _very_ special...... _buns_ , would you like a taste sir?"

 

_Oh that's it. That's fu**ing it._

 

"No, he doesn't want a taste. Now do your god damn job right and leave" Now _that_ got her attention, seemingly just registering his existence.

 

"Excuse me?!! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

 

"His boyfriend" Suddenly her cheeks turned red and her eyes wide, and Sehun the little shit turned his face away from her and tried to muffle his laughter the best he could.

 

"I'm....I didn't realize. Uh..I'll get your order right away" She turned on her heels and before Jongin could blink, she was gone. Only dust remained.

 

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Sehun bursted out in laughter, only stopping once he saw Jongin with a pout on his pretty lips.

 

"What is it? Why's my baby pouting?" He coo'd, pinching Jongin's cheeks and laughed once the pout deepened.

 

"Why'd you let her flirt with you like that?"

 

"Well, technically I didn't let her? Besides....I knew my _boyfriend_ would put an end to it. My knight in shining armor~" Remembering how he called Sehun his boyfriend made his cheeks heat up like crazy and he buried his face in his hands.

 

"I'm so sorry I reacted like that, oh god um I didn't mean it I just didn't know what to say and-and we're basically on a date so-"

 

"Shut up Jongin. If you want me to be your boyfriend, then I will" Silence fell over them for a few seconds, before a soft kiss was pressed to Sehun's lips.

 

"It's...it's not only about what I want Sehunnie....do you want to be my boyfriend? Because I like you. I like you so much and...I don't know what I'll do without you so, do you want me too?"

 

"Yeah...yeah I do..."

 

They shared a sweet kiss, filled with so much love Jongin found himself smiling into it, but Sehun only deepened it, not caring about being in public or anyone that could possibly see them.

 

A cough pulled them apart, plates were placed on the table and before she could leave, Jongin caught a dark blush on her cheeks. He only smirked.

 

"Looks good"

 

"What does? The food or you?"

 

"Please stop being so cheesy"

 

"B!tch you're going to miss it when I start-"

 

"Just shut up and eat"

 

"Yah! I'm older than you!"

 

"By two seconds, besides you're shorter than me"

 

"I can't believe you. This relationship is over"

 

"It hasn't even started"

 

"....."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **The main bitches**

**Everyone is online**

 

ByunRetard: guess who I saw having a date ;);)???

 

Yoda: Luhan and Minseok hyungs!!

 

ByunRetard: lol we wish

 

AngryDwarf: Who??

 

Yoda: omg my owl said who T^T

 

AngryDwarf: shut up Chanyeol

 

Yoda: Babe :'(

 

ByunRetard: I SAiD gUeSs wHo I SaW hAvInG a DaTe

 

Dinosaur: wHo!!

 

ByunRetard: am I speaking Japanese?

 

ByunRetard: GUESS

 

SoftDwarf: I love that brand

 

ByunRetard: Minseok wtf

 

BasketballDwarf: don't talk to him like that -.-

 

KimKai: you all need help

 

ByunRetard: hm :3

 

Dinosaur: NO WAY

 

ByunRetard: YES WAY

 

Yoda: WHAT

 

Yoda: JONGIN YOU FAKE ASS FRIEND

 

SoftDwarf: oof unfriended

 

AngrySmarf: who cares tho

 

Yoda: omg my owl said who again :'(

 

AngryDwarf: I'll kill you

 

Dinosaur: and we wouldn't be surprised

 

ByunRetard: BUT UR MISSING THE POINT

 

Dinosaur: OMG YES JONGIN HOW COULD U

 

KimKai: WHAT DID I DO WHY AM I BEING UNFRIENDED

 

Yoda: LOOK WHO'S ACTING INNOCENT

 

BasketballDwarf: I'm so disappointed

 

SoftDwarf: ^^^^^ X2

 

KimKai: I'm-

 

ByunRetard: how dare u go on a date without telling us you fake ass bitch I thought u were my boy djdjdududixuus I'm lowkey crying

 

ByunRetard:

 

KimKai: everyday you live up to your name more and more...

 

ByunRetard: Fuck u I'm not a retard u fake friend

 

Yoda: JUST HOW DARE YOU KIM JONGIN

 

KimKai: DUDE I DIDNT EVEN KNOW IT WAS A DATE UNTIL WE LEFT AND IT WOULD BE RUDE IF I GRABBED MY PHONE LIKE WTF U GUYS IM GOING TO CRY

 

AngryDwarf: I mean...you could've told us afterwards....

 

Dinosaur: YOU MADE KYUNGSOO SAD HOW DO YOU FEEL HUH

 

KimKai: HYUNG NOT YOU TOO

 

AngryDwarf: how'd it go?

 

BasketballDwarf: ur seriously asking him???

 

SoftDwarf: hey don't be mean anymore.

 

SoftDwarf: did you have fun nini?

 

KimKai: Minnie hyung :(

 

KimKai: Soo :(

 

KimKai: u guys are my MVP's :(

 

Yoda: the disrespect

 

Dinosaur: alright enough kidding around, what happened with u and sehunnie

 

KimKai: So um...we're dating now...

 

ByunRetard: BOY I KNEW IT I CALLED IT JONGDAE U OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS

 

Dinosaur: god damn it

 

Yoda: OMG NINI ANSJJSJS FINALLY U CAN HAVE SOMEONE TO KISS OTHER THAN ME

 

SoftDwarf: ^^ LMFAO

 

SoftDwarf: I'm happy for you nini <3!!!

 

BasketballDwarf: my baby's all grown up T^T

 

AngryDwarf: yah be at my dorm in ten minutes

 

ByunRetard: but we want the juicy gossip too :(

 

AngryDwarf: I'm his best friend

 

Yoda: and we aren't?????

 

AngryDwarf: what was that

 

Yoda: Nothing <3<4<5<6

 

SoftDwarf: are those supposed to be hearts

 

Yoda: yes. My love is increasing with each heart

 

Dinosaur: do I aw or be concerned

 

BasketballDwarf: both?

 

 

 

Jongin unlocked the door to Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's dorm room, the smell of coffee invading his senses immediately.

 

If there was something these two were obsessed with other than each other, it was definitely coffee.

 

"Look who's here" Chanyeol's bitter tone made Jongin roll his eyes and jump on Kyungsoo's unmade bed, resting his head on the older's lap like his boyfriend wasn't even there.

 

"So? What happened?" And even though Chanyeol was acting salty, he sat down next to the dancer, staring in excitement.

 

"We had sex-"

 

"WHAT?!!"

 

"Oh my god"

 

"-Then we went to sleep, woke up, took a shower together and went out for a date. I made a fool out of myself then asked him to be my boyfriend really no big deal" Chanyeol's jaw hung open and Kyungsoo was staring at him like he just heard that his five year old got married.

 

"No big deal?!! No big deal??!!!! Dude!! Soo and I didn't have sex up to five months of dating- OW!" Kyungsoo pulled at Chanyeol's monkey like ears, his own ears turning a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

 

"Anyways! He's really sweet and...I actually think I'm kinda maybe a little bit in love?" Things got quiet after that statement. Kyungsoo smiling softly as he gazed at Jongin's shy face.

 

"You have my blessings Kim Jongin! Sehun's a really nice kid, he has a good reputation and he works hard. I like him" Chanyeol's expression was so serious, Jongin found it kind of overwhelming since he never was. He was always cracking jokes and messing around, so to see him with a blank expression instead of his usual smile made Jongin realize that holy shit this was actually getting real.

"Thank you hyung"

 

"I'm happy if you are, so you have my blessings too.."

 

"Oh my God Soo I'm gonna cry that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me- after calling me your best friend"

 

"Get off and get out before I kick you in the balls you ungrateful piece of shit"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

OohSehun: hey jonginnie

 

KimKai: hi baby!

 

OohSehun: how are you

 

KimKai: very good now that you're here

 

OohSehun: will you ever stop being so cheesy?

 

KimKai: no! Never

 

KimKai: you deserve all the love I can give you

 

OohSehun: fuck I'm crying?

 

KimKai: you're my favorite person! Congrats!

 

OohSehun: Wow you're my favorite too! What a coincidence

 

KimKai: omg how odd!! Twins!!!!

 

OohSehun: OmG soUlMaTeS

 

KimKai: jfc

 

OohSehun: you're my best boy <3

 

KimKai: your only boy*

 

OohSehun: that's right

 

OohSehun: my only best baby boy

 

KimKai: !!!!

 

KimKai: I miss you ;-;

 

OohSehun: miss you so much more baby

 

KimKai: wait

 

KimKai: wasn't I the daddy??

 

OohSehun: that was before I knew how soft you were

 

KimKai: oh?

 

KimKai: let me top next time

 

OohSehun:

 

KimKai: trust me, I'll have you calling me daddy in no time ;)

 

OohSehun: what makes you so sure?

 

KimKai: I've had experience;)

 

OohSehun: are you trying to make me jealous?

 

KimKai: possibly..

 

OohSehun: ok you can top next time

 

KimKai: ;);)

 

OohSehun: lol. Perv

 

KimKai: I really miss you

 

OohSehun: then...come see me

 

KimKai: actually! You haven't seen my dorm room have you? Come over and I'll cook for u

 

OohSehun: ooooh!! You can cook?

 

KimKai: yes kinda. I picked up a few things from Soo

 

OohSehun: Alright, be over in a bit.

 

OohSehun: do you need me to bring something with me?

 

KimKai: just your sexy self ;);)

 

OohSehun: smh

 

OohSehun: what room

 

KimKai: room 7

 

KimKai: huuurrryyyy

 

OohSehun: Alright princess

 

KimKai: sigh

 

* * *

 

 

 Jongin's room wasn't all that different from Sehun's and Tao's, yet it was. There were little pieces of Jongin everywhere and Sehun found it very calming and comforting.

 

The dancer pulled Sehun into a tight hug, whispering how much he missed him and pressing soft kisses to his lips.

 

"So what are you going to cook for me?" Sehun shut the door behind him, dropping down on Jongin's bed without a second thought.

 

"I have no clue. What do you wanna eat?"

 

"You"

 

"Ugh who's the cheesy one now?" They bickered for a few more minutes until Jongin decided to cook his famous Japchae and Bulgogi dishes ( the only two dishes he knew he would perfectly make ), leaving Sehun to his own devices.

 

The younger laid down on Jongin's bed, finding comfort in having his scent all around him and watched the other's back as he worked in contentment. Music was softly playing in the background and it was so peaceful that Sehun found himself wanting to be trapped in this moment forever, but then again, every time he was with Jongin he felt like that.

 

He wanted a forever with Jongin, it's just that forever was scary to think about.

 

But he oh so wanted Jongin. He wanted him to be with him for the longest time. He wanted to grow old with him, maybe even raise their puppies together, hell! Maybe adopt a kid or two. He just wanted his future with Jongin in it, he wanted to be there for him through thick and thin. Wanted to see him graduate, get a job, be acknowledged for his amazing dancing skills and voice. Wanted to be there for it all, and maybe he's selfish for wanting, and wanting and _wanting_ , but it's Jongin. It's Jongin who makes him _want_ \- no even deeper than that. He _needs_ the older, couldn't possibly imagine his life without him. Not anymore.

 

Not when he was so invested into it. When he was living so deep inside Sehun's heart, the only pure truth hidden in him.

 

Sehun was...down, sad. He lost all motivation, drive, _love_ for the things he used to enjoy. He was ready to give up on _art_ , the only thing he loved ever since he was a child, before he met Jongin. He was his salvation, if you may. He was finding his light once again, his heart was becoming lighter again, and life...life didn't feel like such a chore anymore.

 

How attached Sehun became in the span of a few months was scary, and the thought of losing Jongin...that was scarier. It terrified Sehun to the extent of tears, and so he gets up without a word and clings to Jongin's back. Burying his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. A deep shaky breath escaped him and almost as if on cue, Jongin turned around in his arms, eyes concerned and searching Sehun's.

 

"What's wrong angel? Why are you crying?" Sehun's heart skipped a beat at the pet name, and he found himself shyly hiding his face in the older's neck. ( okay maybe he was the baby after all ).

 

"It's silly"

 

"Well, it made you cry so it's not. Tell hyung?" And Jongin was playing dirty wasn't he? The hyung card? Really?

 

"Hyung..." He whined.

 

"Okay I think I just found a new kink"

 

"Jongin!"

 

"Sorry sorry baby, tell me please?" Jongin stroked Sehun's hair, kissing his cheek softly.

 

"I'm just...I don't ever want to lose you.." Jongin could feel his heart physically break, and he hugged the younger tightly. Lips pressing on the other's neck gently.

 

"You won't"

 

"Promise me"

 

"I promise you Sehun, I promise I'll stay by your side until the end of time, even after that" And the way their gazes locked, the way they stared at each other with so much love, so much affection, was enough. They needn't declare their love for one another, because their touches, kisses and eyes conveyed it all.

 

* * *

 

  

 **Liked** by **Juncotton, Real_Loey** and **1647 others**

 

 

 **~~@~~ KimKai**: look at my model lol ~~@~~ **OohSehun**

 

 ~~@~~ **Bae_khyun** : my otp T^T

 

 ~~@~~ **Real_Loey** : so cute ;-;

 

 **~~@~~ Z.Tao**: my kid's all grown up :')

 

 ** ~~@~~ Juncotton: ~~@~~ Z.Tao** wdym your kid?????? he's my kid????

 

  

* * *

 

 

"Oh Sehun" Jongin stood up and clapped along with others. Laughing as their friends hooted and screamed.

 

Sehun went up on stage with a smile, accepting his degree with a bow. Then, he stood in front of the mic and Jongin could notice his hands shaking as he gripped his degree tightly.

 

"Um...well firstly I really hadn't prepared anything to say regarding the graduation, but I prepared to say something else" some of Sehun class chuckled, but Jongin didn't. He was so proud watching Sehun that he felt tears gather in his eyes.

 

"I really couldn't have done this without.....someone in my life. He gave me strength, was my muse. My greatest painting, my masterpiece. He was there for me when no one else was and believe it or not, he helped me get my first A on a painting. He really made me so happy and he still does......and this is so cheesy and so typical and you deserve so so much more than this........shitty graduation party-" People laughed and some Aw'd, but Sehun's whole attention was on Jongin. Like it always was and has been.

 

“Can you please come up here?” Nobody but their friends and Sehun’s family knew where to look. People were turning left and right, trying to guess who Sehun meant, and Jongin? He was just trying to calm his beating heart and hold his tears.

 

After a few seconds of Jongin hesitating, Chanyeol the good friend he is, pulled the dancer by his arm ( who panicked immediately ), and walked him over to the stage, and if he could he would’ve probably picked him up and threw him at Sehun.

 

“Yeah Sekai!!!” Baekhyun yelled, their friends let out loud “Woo’s” and hoots, and Jongin couldn’t be more embarrassed and overwhelmed.

 

They had the most embarrassing supportive friends.

 

The walk from his place to where Sehun stood almost felt like a century. His heart was beating in his ears, and his cheeks were so red he looked like a tomato, and not a stylish one. Yet, there Sehun was, looking so calm and composed that Jongin found it amazing.

 

He finally stood straight in front of him, face to face. Their hands intertwined so tightly, and the smile on Sehun’s face was so soft, so... _in love_ , that Jongin’s heart calmed just the slightest. Faintly, the graduate could hear people clapping, but it all felt like white noise. All he could see, hear, feel, was Jongin. He couldn’t focus on anything or anyone else. Because right now, Jongin looked like the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, so ethereal with his red cheeks, so angelic with his sparkly eyes.

 

“Thank you for everything Jongin hyung. I.....I really love you so much, and....I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so...” The next few seconds felt like they were going in slow motion. Sehun slowly dropping to one knee, his hand grabbing a small box from his pocket and right then and there Jongin couldn’t hold back his tears.

 

“Kim Jongin, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEAUtIfUL GooDbYE bRo IM CRYING HIS VOCAL THE LYRICS THE MV JONGDAE A WHOLE GOD DAMN TALENTED KING FFHDFBHBXHB S* BETTER TREAT MY BOYS RIGHT FBEFJB. 
> 
> AlSo LoVebiRD BOI IJDNVJJJJXB I FKN KID U NOT I CRIED FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES STRAIGHT I LOVE A CHINESE KING HUUUUU
> 
> anyways dd u guys enjoy this? i would really love to know what u think:( feedback is nice:(
> 
> ( stream beautiful goodbye )  
> ( stream love shot | tempo )  
> ( stream lovebird | namanana )  
> ( kudos keeps me going :-: )
> 
> -LAY

**Author's Note:**

> whooo~ this is the first imagine :’) I had so much fun writing this even though it took me basically two weeks hohoho 
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments~ criticism is always welcomed <3! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> [ kudos keeps me going :-: ] 
> 
> \- lay


End file.
